Dead and Reborn
by Deskara Sundaskular
Summary: Everybody has regrets. Everybody craves a second chance. But what happens when Harry Potter actually have the chance to start anew. Will he follow his old path, or will he try and find something...more?
1. Prologue

**Dead and Reborned **

**Yo, I'm just a new writer, all flames are welcome here, though I'd appreciated if it was constructive, not just a way to let off some steam, k? I know my organization of the language isn't that great, but tell me what you think after you read the chapter below. **

**Personal advertisement:My sister writes a HP/Elfen Lied crossover fanfic, "No One Knows Me Like You Do", lot of death and gore, just saying**

**Disclaimer: BLAH,BLAH, story of _Harry Potter _doesn't belong to me, etc…, you know, the usual  
**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Department of Mysteries, Harry, with all of his friends' corpses scattered all around him, were crucified on a metal cross, facing two glowing red slits which resembles that of a snake. A cold voice rang out through the vast hallway, crowded with Voldemort's most trusted servants, "Harry, this is your last chance, the last chance you will have, join me now and you will be my second in...." He was quickly interrupted when his crowd of followers quickly made way for a man in a Death Eater mask, "Ma.. Master, I have brought what you wished for."

As he speaks, his body was trembling violently, obviously from a mix of fear and excitement, fear of his master, and excitement for the rewards that he sees coming, in his hands, a silvery globe, with a faint image of a talking women shown through it's transparent outer shell. "Aaaah, Rodolphus, you have brought me the prophecy", his voice softer than before, where, in his voice, a part of his charms when he was still "human", lingers momentarily. "But you have interrupted me!", his voice once again cold as ice, "For that, you will be punished, _Crucio_", the inhuman screams that emitted from Rodolphus' mouth ripped through the silence of the vast hallway. "Do not worry, my faithful servant, I am merciful", Voldemort shouted as he lifted the curse," You will receive your just reward for bringing me the prophecy, but that has to wait, for now, let us hear what that Trelawney old bat has to say about me and my, _competitor, _here, shall we?

On that note, he simply smashed the silvery globe on the floor, where a figure of a women seem to appear, her coarse voice echoing in the vast monument, _**"**__THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH APPROACHES…BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICED DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVE… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…"_

Silence veiled the halls when a screeching laughter ripped through the halls, "HIM?" Voldemort immediately exploded with anger, "With the power to kill ME?" another laughter ripped itself from his mouth as his followers joined in half-heartedly. Silence immediately fell when Voldemort's laughter had ceased, "Watch!" he shouted, "My faithful servants, watch as the final threat to our quest of domination is removed by me, LORD VOLDEMORT, the future and forever-after ruler of the wizarding world!"

As his followers erupted in a round of cheers, he speaked softly to Harry, "Do not die so quickly, my dear Harry, I have heard that Dumbledore is coming, wait just a bit longer, wait until he arrives, I will enjoy the look on his face when his last hopes fades before his eyes." Harry, hearing this, managed to raise his head, revealing a face that is completely drenched with blood, "Ha… You can never… defeat Dumbledore…Coward!" After the last note fell, the doors around the death eaters burst open to reveal members of the Order of the Phoenix, who immediate fell in combat with their originally chosen targets, but Dumbledore has yet to be seen. Voldemort, seeing this, shouted to Harry and his followers, "HA! That old coot don't even dare to confront me!", Harry, whose senses were quickly numbing and fading away, simply fell limp, nearly all of his conscience gone, "Damn it! Where is Dumbledore when you need him." Then everything juat seems to fade into an eternal darkness.

When Harry woke up, everything was pitch black, "Where am I ?", he tried to stretch his arms and legs and immediately realized his leg was abnormally short and that he kicked something. "Ouch, James, come here," a sweet voice which clearly belong to a women, "The baby just kicked.", the voices were muffled, like as if he was underwater. "Really? The baby just kicked? Let me feel, let me feel", this time, the voice sounds like it is from a grown male, whining like a 3-year old.

"You know, James, you still haven't named our baby yet."

"Oh, yeah, how 'bout Arnold? No? What about Joans?", the female voice was heard once again, this time, with a little anger, "OH, James you are hopeless, I want to name him something special? How about…. Harry? Harry James Potter."

"Of course, if you like Harry James Potter, then Harry James Potter it is." Shocked by the conversation, Harry tried to figure out what happened, "Harry James Potter, ME! I'm not yet born, that means I must be… tired…sleepy." At last when that meager minute full of "thinking" drained Harry of all the energy he had in his "tiny brain", he peacefully fell asleep

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author note: So, what do you think, want me to continue? I don't really care because I'm just writing for the heck of it. But, tell me what you think….REVIEW!!

PS I will kill alot, and I mean alot of the canon characters just because I don't like them, in the review, recommend which one you guys don't want dead, 1 person, than I'll consider it, k?

PSS Some of the future events may insult some of you out there, so don't burn me cause of that


	2. Birth and Death

_**Birth and Death**_

_**Author note: Hey, got 4 reviews(Hooray), once again, advertising "No one knows me like you do", HP/Elfen Lied crossover, just take a look. And, as mentioned before, all flames are welcome. I'll need it when I'm going camping**_

_**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want it to be, the story of Harry Potter(Yes, including the series) will never, I repeat, never, be mine**._

_I'm a baby!? _When Harry finally woke up (2 weeks later), he started to think about what happened. Voldemort and his followers had led the DA into a trap, the following were sort of like a blur, curses everywhere, laughter, pain, so much pain. Then he started to wonder, why have I came back, with my mind, to my baby self ? Since he couldn't figure it out, Harry simply left the matter alone and be content with the current situation he is in.

My parents aren't dead, yet, when Harry finally realized what is to come after a year he was born, he started to panic. I have got to warn them somehow, but how!? I have got to…tell…sleep…

When Harry woke up from his slumber the second time(another 3 weeks later), he started to focus on making a plan. _It'll all work out, I am sure I'll figure something out, I know I can._ _But for now, I am happy. _Once again, concentrating on hearing and remembering the seeming distant voices that he can occasionally hear, Harry peacefully drifted to sleep.

_**Aaahhh**_, Harry was shaken from his sleep as he heard a piercing scream, the place which he is currently residing is rumbling and shaking, _What's happening?_. "Breath, Lily, breath", the familiar male voice which Harry had heard so many times before had shouted. Upon hearing this, the future Boy-Who-Lived started look around with his nearly unopened eyes, when he spotted a tunnel with a bright light shining through, he realized, _I'm about to be born. "_Just a little bit more, Lily, just a little bit more," the previously mentioned male voice stated once again, this time, laced with excitement and happiness. Upon hearing this, the tunnel surrounding Harry seem to shrink and move, trying to push the object outside (for stupid readers out there, yeah, it's Harry).

"Lily, you done it, look at our son", upon hearing this, Harry tried to open his newborn eyes to look at the parents he never truly knew, but, his instincts tell him to do other things… _Waaaagh. _As the cry ripped through the night, signaling the birth of a new life, Harry was immediately wrapped around in a warm towel.

_What is this, _Harry thought when he felt something pressed against his lips, his instincts immediately allowed him to open his mouth. When he finally open his eyes, he realized, _breast feeding, _and of course, being the "grown man" that he is, he felt embarrassed. But when Harry's still unadjusted eyes moved upwards, he saw his mother's beautiful face, laced with evidence of exhaustion (Readers, if you don't know what that is from, I have nothing to say to you). and all of the embarrassment was gone, vanished, Harry felt, calm. I don't need to think about Voldemort or the future road I will take right now, I am my mother's little baby, Harry James Potter. With that last thought, Harry once again drifted to the land of Emerald Dream.

_A year later_

During these fleeting months, Harry had quickly grasped the way of speaking in a matter of months, shocking his parents into believing that they have bred a genius (first, he can't cause of newly developed mouth, k?). Yet, when he warns his parent of the coming Voldemort and the betrayal of Pettigrew, his parents just brushed it off as something Harry heard from the visitors coming from the Order and that of a genius' imagination (he's one for god sakes). Of course, this had caused him to be further irritated as October 31, or simply known as, Halloween, fast approaches. _Tomorrow, tomorrow is the day._ Harry wept silently to sleep, knowing that Voldemort is coming tomorrow, and that he had failed to prevent his parents' deaths.

_I have… failed_

Halloween day: The Potter's house door was blown to bits, inside, it could be seen that a few masked figures and a snake-like man are crowded around the stairs to the upper floor.

"James Potter, join me and move aside, then I will consider sparing your wife's life"

"Never! Liar, I'll die before I let you lay even one finger on my son"

"So be it"

A bright flash of sickly green light can be seen even from the outside of the house, the intense light shining through every crack and window, After it died down, and everything can be seen once again, Voldemort's cold voice rang out.

"Go, my faithful servants, I have no further need of you here, release the Dark mark above, let the world know of our deeds, then return to base and wait for my triumphant return."

As Voldemort ascended the stairs, he began to hear the cries of a baby, and he quickly found the source. Finding a beautiful women, trying desperately to shield her child from Voldemort's gaze.

"Step aside, women, and you might be lucky enough to survive through this night."

"No, no, no, please, I'll give my life in exchange for his, please... I beg of you!"

"Foolish women."

All of Lily's pleading ceased when the killing curse landed squarely on her chest. Her last glance not pointed toward her killer, but her precious child. After the simple kill, Voldemort returned his gaze toward the form of one Harry James Potter, surprised to find tear and... something else in his eyes.

"Hate? At such a young age? Pity that you are an obstacle... perhaps I could have raised you as my own, _Avada Kedavra_."

"_Damn you Voldemort, someday, you will pay for this, I swear it with my life_"The green light landed on Harry, causing such pain that granted him the permission to faint and therefore cutting off his thoughts. The killing curse had not done itsjob, leaving nothing but a magical wound shaped like a lightning on Harry's forehead. Harry was not dead, wounded, but not dead. And in front of Harry, Voldemort was nowhere to be found, merely leaving behind an empty black robe on the ground. The last trace of the Dark Lord's remian lay scattered.

The Dark Mark hangs still above.

___

_**Author Note: From now on, I'll have no more of little interruptions in the Story (_). And, yes, I realize this is mushy, but, hey, the story goes in a progress. Harry's attitude will change when Voldemort attacks their family. Warning, this will be a Slytherin Harry, don't like that, get out. REVIEW, everybody! I know the One Year Later part was sloppy( I want to get into main storyline), and I realize the chapters are short, I'll gradually change that,, have patience.**_

_**PS Dumbledore and Weasleys will most likely be dead, don't like it, review and argue**_

_**PSS Fleur is awesome, you are unworthy of her, want to daydream, start writing a book, like me, stop molesting her in your mind, that's disgusting**_


	3. Planning

Preparations

Author Note: Continuously shouting, go see "No One Knows Me Like You Do", an HP/Elfen Lied crossover, written by _Norri_, in other words, my sister. Now, for the chapters, REVIEW!!! All flames are welcome, I need a tan anyway.

Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter ~ is ~ not ~ and ~ will ~ not ~ be ~ mine …Ever!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging

During November third, 6 PM, the Boy-Who-Lived had been delivered to the doorsteps of his, relative, currently residing in Number 4, Prive Drive_. _If not for the mailbox in their front lawn that was labeled "Dursley", none would have been able to recognize this house, seeing that the previous is exactly as same as the next house. Next to the Dursley's doorstep stood 2 skinny, tall figure, and just under their feet. A baby with emerald green eyes, with a letter held loosely in his hands, clearly awakened by the two figure's conversation.

"Albus, will you truly put young Harry here to live with these, _Muggles_? I have been observing these bunch for 2 days now, and the parents of this house are, the same, if not worse, then the common folk on their concept of_, normality_!"

"Trust me, Minerva, this is for the best."

McGonagall was obviously not satisfied with his answer, and she continued to pursue the subject.

"But is there not another suitable guardian for this child? What about Sirius Black, was he not the designated guardian for Harry if the unfortunate were to occur upon Lily and James?"

"Speak of Sirius no more, he was discovered just yesterday as a mass murderer and a loyal follower of Voldemort."

Upon hearing this, Harry's emerald eyes immediately shot up to give their undivided attention to Dumbledore, which was not seen by the target, or else, Dumbledore would surely have suspected something. _Determined from my experience at the end of third year in my "past life", Dumbledore knew that Sirius is innocent. _Harry continue to rack his "tiny brain" for answers when he remembered a long forgotten event, _Sirius was never trialed, _Harry was stunned as realization hit him, _Dumbledore want him to be stuck here, with the Dursleys, or else, he could have allowed a trial for Sirius, after all, he is the Chief Mugwup of the Wizengamot, if a trial was allowed, he would never have landed in the hands of the Dursleys!_

"Sirius, a Death Eater!? But he and James were such close friends… how..."

McGonagall was shocked beyond words when Dumbledore speak of another reason.

"I believe that the remnants of Voldemort's followers are searching for Harry, the Death Eaters will expect little Harry here to be under the protection of the members of the Order. Harry will be safe here with these muggles."

Harry wanted right there and then to scream his disagreement against Dumbledore's idea but he suppressed his urges. From his new "dawning" on Dumbledore, he will most likely obliviate McGonagall and Harry if it were to be revealed that Harry understands and remembers this little plan that will decide his future fate. _I will have to start planning, now!_

"Come Minerva, we must now return to Hogwarts, since Voldemort had disappeared, some of his Death Eaters had been on the rampage."

"Yes, of course."

And like that, Dumbledore and McGonagall disappeared into thin air with a loud "POP". _One more reason to start disliking you, Dumbledore_, Harry swore violently in his mind as he was left exposed to the cold night air. Then he quickly close his eyes and pretend to be asleep as he heard fast footsteps approaching from within the house, obviously, his "relatives" who were awakened by the sound of the two old fossils' apparition were coming to find out what happened.

"What in god's name!?" Vernon were deadly startled when he fond Harry on his doorsteps, and, Petunia, being the more observant one, spotted the letter tucked into the baby's blankets.

"Vernon, come look at this."

"Bring the child in, we'll raise that, _thing_, for now, nobody must know of this, quickly, get in, someone else might have been awakened by that sound."

This, however, did not shaked Harry's feeling toward the Dursleys since he knew how he would be treated when he continue to age. _Hmmm, this matter can be set aside for now, _Harry decided as he plans out his years until Hogwarts, _I need to have a healthier body, _nearly wincing as Harry remembered the malnutrition, underdeveloped body that had limited his accomplishments in his "past live".

_Which means, food, and to acquire the food that I needs, I need money. Ohh, and to prevent my vision to drop over the years. _Harry remembers how much the glasses were an obstruction in combat. _The vision part can be handled easily if I paid attention, but how to acquire food and money? _

Then an idea had struck him as he saw the backyard of the house. _Snakes! I could use my parseltongue ability to convince snakes to help me, gather, the needed supplies. _But then Harry had realized, even the most common snake in England, the grass snake, is rarely found and seen by humans, not to even mention the extreme pest extermination rule around this neighborhood.

_Those will come with time, I have to be patient, after all, the Great Wall of China wasn't built overnight. _Upon thinking this, Harry relaxed his strained body to allow himself to go to sleep. _Everything will fall into place, I only need to have patience._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**Important: read**_

_Author Note: Okay, end of chapter 3. I could get use to this, a chapter a day, not revealing too much._

_Readers out there, I only want to say that I'm not blackmailing you into clicking reviews, if you want to argue about something you really don't like, we'll chat privately, but if it's just a slight suggestion, it's not too much to ask by putting that along with a few of your comments, is it? K, this story will most likely cover all of Hogwarts seven years maybe even more, I'm in this for the long haul, if I truly abandon, I will tell you then you can piss on my grave. If I miss a few updates without notice, it's because of something really important, if I didn't notice you and I haven't updated for awhile, it's either I'm moving or I'm dead_

_PS Professor lovers, don't burn me when I kill Snape off, in my opinion, Snape is a greasy bastard who keep eyeing someone else's' wife. NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE HIM. Just like the fact that no one will ever truly love Ron, question? Look in my profile_

_PSS Fleur won't be completely innocent in my story, she will be somewhat covered with blood, beautiful, isn't it_


	4. Waiting and Discovery

Waiting- (bonus chapter for 25 reviews)

Author Note: At first, I was going to write everything painfully long and detailed, in fact, I told one of the readers I would. But then I realized that may take too long, I'm afraid that'll slowly maul away your interest for this book cause I've seen a lot of books that, slowly, both the reader and the writer get bored and just abandoned. So now, I'll just take a year or two and shrink it into one chapter until Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: We have done this before, and I try to make it new everyday… HP IS NOT MINE!NOT NOW, NOT EVER!

Number 4, Privet Drive- Backyard

_The world have given me a second chance, this time, I can do this my way. _Today is Harry's third birthday, whereas the commonly expected family, cake, and candles were no where in sight. _I don't need anybody, in my "past live", I have felt the need to befriend people, and in doing so, I have consumed most of my time into talking, not knowing that there is a crazed Dark Lord is after me. But that will have to wait. _

Harry now gave undivided attention to the matter at hand, the grass snake. Harry had waited and searched for one and a half year before finding a pregnant grass snake. Although the first year of searching does not really contribute to his effort, seeing that he can only move around when his relatives are absent, Harry had indeed put a lot of effort to this search.

Of course, a few of the baby snakes had die in his hands when he tried to raise them himself, he had decided to allow the parent to raise them to a growing stage before he train them to his purposes. But now, Harry look at the 2 snakes at hand, Harry had chosen the 2 biggest snakes out of the "batch", Harry had to let the rest go due to the fact that the surrounding food sources will be depleted soon if all of them were to stay.

_Yes, they can be taught_, Harry had mentally celebrated his success when the snake succeeded in bringing a 10 pound note from someone's purse in the surrounding area. Although the bill have few small holes through it's center and are somewhat covered with the snakes saliva, it proves his success after putting so much work into telling them to avoid attention from the humans.

All of Harry's thoughts were immediately expelled when he heard a faint clicking sound at the front door, which symbolizes his _relatives_ return.

"Freak! Go back into your cupboard, we'll be eating dinner, you'll have to wait until we are all done and asleep before you can come out and eat, now go, go!"

Forced to return to his own little cupboard, literally, Harry silently obeyed, hearing the conversation outside somewhat blurry through the kitchen and cupboard door, "Freak…never talks…mute…cold…eyes… little monster" . _2 more years, then these good days will be gone,_ Harry laughed at his own little joke, _Good days, ha, _but that was the truth, Harry clearly remember the beatings that had started when he was five and a half in his "past life".

_Those, I can now endure, after all, what can be more painful than the cruciatus curse,_ Harry gave himself a bitter laugh,_ but I swear on my parents' grave, Vernon, Petunia, Dudley, you will die a most gruesome death. _With that, there seems to be a trace of insanity in Harry's eyes, which seem to shine a deeper green then usual.

_The training and usage of the snakes have been proven successful, now all I need is time. _Harry felt hate and sorrow, he just wanted a peaceful, quiet life, but the future threat of death at Voldemort's hands have been looming over him ever since he is reborn. But he brushed that off of his mind, I have made the decision to prepare and fight, I will follow my decision till the end. _Everything I need to plan and do must be prepared before I arrive at Hogwarts, once I arrive, I'll have to restraint my movements_. Then Harry suddenly realized when he look back at his "past life", _Dumbledore had been "training" and using me without me ever noticing, first year, Hagrid brought the sorcerer stone out from the vaults with me by his side. Dumbledore had been the one that gave me the invisibility cloak, which, lead me to the mirror of Erised, the stone's final defense. A guard dog whose can be easily broken if you knew Hagrid at all, whose mouth isn't all that tight. Then, the defenses itself, why had Dumbledore placed defenses that had exactly matched the talents the trio had? Logic and book learning for Hermione, chess for Ron, flying and troll for me?_

Harry found more and more mistakes as he went through his past experiences and confrontations throughout his school year. _The chamber, Sirius, the Tri-wizard tournament, fake Moody_. Harry continued to harbor more and more anger until he was dragged from his thoughts by a loud scream. Looking out the tiny cupboard window, shocked by the scene in front of him. Everything in sight, not screwed by nails, were floating in the air, looking exactly like what Dobby had done after his Hogwarts school year. Startled, Harry's anger had dispersed, which in turn, cause everything to fall down and shattering most of the objects.

"BOY! What have you done! Look at this you freak!"

Caught in his "uncles" fiery,, Harry pretended he was afraid to avoid receiving physical punishment, but his mind wasn't on this subject.

_I have done exactly what Dobby had done, why had the ministry send a letter to imprison me or notice/warn me? _Harry began racking his mind for answers_, the only difference between this incident and that one was the one who caused it, that means, the Ministry of Magic can't detect my magical movements!? _Harry was excited beyond belief at coming at that conclusion, which, of course, had shown in his facial features.

"BOY, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!?"

This, had resulted a week of imprisonment with nearly none of food and water. But Harry had used this time to clear his head. _If my emotional rampage resulted in accidental magic, that means that if I control my emotions, I can accomplish wandless magic!? I'll have to test that, if it is true, then I may have acquired another secret weapon. _With that last happy thought, Harry drifted to sleep even with the hunger and thirst constantly knowing on his mind.

_**Attention! Read!**_

_Vote for my polls, the update question had been concluded early , there's a new one I just put up, this poll is a major decision factor in my future story, __**VOTE! **__And, don't expect Harry to do whatever he wants, Dumbledore is watching, Dumbledore and Voldemort isn't stupid, in fact, they're geniuses that have over a century of experience in their arsenal, mostly nothing can amend that. Hate it when people write fanfic thinking Voldemort and Dumbledore is easily fooled and defeated, that is so not true.** REVIEW!**_

_PS I have realized that a bonus chapter for reviews seem really low and that it will take me a lot more time everyday on typing stories, so, bonus chapters stops here_

_PSS Draco lovers, attention, he will not die, in fact, he will become a follower__**/**__assistant of Harry_

_PSS I know that chapter kinda sucked, it is really hard to get through the passing chapters, I spent an hour and a half typing this disgrace of a chapter_


	5. Testing

Testing

Author Note: Looking back at past reviews, I've decided to answer Play4ever's. I have decided that after I'm dead, they will burn my body to ashes and spread me to the sea. If you still want to piss at me, go ahead. 2 things might happen, you get arrested for showing your glory to everyone at the beach and contamination to the sea, second, a Kraken will wake from his slumber and eat you, still want to piss at my grave, go ahead, ha.

Advertisement: My sister writes a HP/ Elfen Lied fanfic, "No One Knows Me Like You Do", Lot of future blood and gore, if interested, go take a look.

Disclaimer: Do re mi fa so la di do, Harry Potter is not mineeee~, beautiful, simply beautiful, don't you think?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging- Dudley's first toy room

Inside the first-ever toy room of one Dudley Dursley stood a raven haired boy with a pair of startling emerald eyes. Though his features are still young, and still contain a small amount of baby fat, he can pretend to be an angel sent down from heaven and everyone would believe him, that is, without the layer of coldness that seems to constantly surrounds his features. If there was a audience in this mess of a room, they would find it even messier then usual, if possible. Everything was floating, from the wall decorations to the ugly little toys originally in this room.

_I have succeeded!!_ Harry had recreated the scene during his third brthday while, of course, his so-called relatives are, purposely gone for four days. Seemingly, to try and starve the five year old to death without actually being there, therefore releasing a certain amount of guilt and penalty, the penalty especially if they were arrested afterwards, the sentence would be a non-proficient childcare, instead of a murder of a five year old child. But back to the matter at hand.

If one were to see the house's decorations right now, nine out of ten people would faint, whereas the last one being a wizard. But even the wizard would be surprised that the mass object-floating is caused by a 5-year old, not mentioning the fact that he boy is showing no signs of emotional outbursts, therefore effectively eliminating the possibility of a mass, uncontrolled burst of accidental magic.

_Lets see if this works, _everything that was floating was set down once more, with no signs of it's previous actions except for a few scratch marks on a few of the delicates. What to test it on, something metallic_… the lamp…no…everything up here on the top floor, no, too much commotion. _Then Harry remembered the box of nails in his cupboard, he started to run to it, but instantly stopped himself when he remember his new ability, he concentrated, but to his surprise, the nails didn't come.

_What… oh yes, the cupboard door, _Harry then willed the door to open, happy with what he has done, he started to head back downstairs, but quickly duck when he heard the piercing sound of an object cutting through the air, aiming right toward his head. _Crash!_ Harry instantly face the wall where the sound came from, full alert, ready to sprint away if the occasion arises.

But all he saw was a hole on the wall the size of a grow man's fist. _Oh, yes, the box of nails_, contemplating on the amount of damage done with such a small object, _another weapon no one knows about, ha. _But then he worry about the hole on the wall, but jus decided to cover it up with Dudley's small pile of broken toys, _he never flip through them anyway. _He heard the sound of the door, his _relatives_ are back, distinctly hearing the loud conversation below about the stay at the 4-star hotel.

"BOY!! Where are you, I want to take a look at you."

Harry silently went down the stairs, he just stared at his Uncle's form, resembling that of a massive blob of fat, never mind, not resembling a massive blob of fat, _is a massive blob of fat_.

As his uncle took a good look upon him, a frown appeared. The "old" Harry might not know where that frown came from, but this Harry knew, and he felt anger rising from the forgotten depths. _He expect me to be wounded, starved!!! No, calm down, killing him right here would change everything, the future would be out of my hands. And if Dumbledore found out, he would obliviate me and everything I worked for would be for nothing._

With that thought, Harry's anger seemed immediately doused, and the aura of coldness around him had warmed a little. Giving Vernon a slight smirk, _the little freak think I care for him_.

"Boy, I've talked with your aunt Petunia about this, from now on, you are to go to the park and stay there, do whatever you want for an hour a day after school."

_Ha, freak, welcome to the school for juvenile delinquents, enjoy it while you can, soon, you'll be locked, literally, ha. _As Vernon laughed as his own stupid little jokes, the seven layers of fat on top of fats kept jiggling, giving off the impression of a pile of seals making love. If the fat man's fat jiggled any further, he might have drilled a hole in the floor.

_Disgusting, _as Harry stare at his self-amusing "uncle", though that time at the park will serve me greatly, the result of the action des not negate the intention of the action. _One day, those who hurt and turn on me will pay_, with that, Harry's emerald eyes seem to shine more brightly than usual, lucky that Harry had turn around so tat no one can see it. Or else, the future events would be, unfortunate.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Some readers out there might question Harry's ease at manipulating magic, but to that, I say, magic control (in my opinion) depends on mind power. And, in Harry's defense, he has a not-so-weak mind power of a 15-year old, then, he came back, giving his powers another growth boost as he age, that's already at least the mind power of a 2 and a half mind power of an average wizard. Note the average, Harry's power and control won't come close to those of Dumb. and Moldy, power, you know why, and control, simply due to experience(a whole century and a half of difference!!). Remember to vote for the polls in my profiles, the result is crucial to the future events of this story. Sorry for the short chapters, it's hard to prepare chapters, k? All of you out there that's saving me as favorite and all that, thank you, but please, REVIEW!!! The review are a writer's greateset and only motivation (except the urge to write it), without it, I'm a computer without electricity, nothing.

PS If you are reviewing, add a guess of how I'll make the pairing immortal at the end of the story, if anyone got it right, I'll mail them privately, but please don't spread it around.

PSS In this story, early on in Hogwarts, Harry will seem like an arrogant dick born in some old pureblood family, that will change with time. Because to me, Harry is an heir to an ancient family, and he will start carrying himself like one.


	6. Training

Training

Author Note: Love the reviews, it's what give the writer motivation, if you write a book, you'll know I'm right. AND, everyone who don't wish Fleur to be goddess covered in blood but something else, vote now!!! Just click my author name on the side and take the poll, vote soon, or everything will be decided. Everybody, is it just me or are the writers in this site update freakin' slowly, I tried finding interesting books but I never found one that suits my taste, any recommendations? Remember, DARK/EVIL, K?

Advertising: Blah, blah, sister, book, "No One Knows Me Like You Do", good, etc…

Disclaimer: hARrY pOtTeR DOeS nOT BeLOnG tO ME

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"" -Talking

_Slant -_Thinking

ss""ss - Parseltongue

"Almost, just a little bit more, forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty! " the raven haired boy instantly collapsed after finishing the last exercise he'll be doing today, 50 pushups. After a few minutes, the boy finally sat up, though his breathing is still abnormally quick, his face had return to it's normal color, instead of the beet red it was just a few moments ago. _Time to go back into the house._

"Freak!! Take a shower then go into the cupboard. Hurry! I need to lock it before we go out."

Before Harry stepping into the shower, Harry took some time to take a good look a his own body. Though the body still tilt toward skinny, there are muscles to seen, unlike the pure skin-and-bones condition in his past life. This will benefit him greatly in the future, both magically and physically, since the body is just a vessel for the soul and the magical core, the stronger the body, the stronger the magic, one limit's the other as they grow, relatively speaking, of course.

As the water is running, so is his mind, as the years go by, he is already spotting some not-so-important differences from his "past life", for example, friends. Although in his past life he never had friends until Hogwarts, the reason being, of course, the gargantuan being Dudley, chasing away anyone who even tried to get close to him. But now, everybody seems to just naturally back away from him, granted, one of the reasons being that Harry seems to be constantly emitting a freezing aura. Even some of the adults tend to shrink away in his coldness, which, in their sense, only proved to solidify the rumors of Harry being a juvenile delinquent and a freak of nature.

_Why am I thinking this? Am I, lonely? _Harry began doubting his own resolve of protecting himself, distance himself from everyone, may they be a possible friend or foe. _NO! I have made this decision, there will be no regrets! And, as history proves, befriending others mean only two things, getting betrayed or getting them killed, I don't need that. _Harry kept repeating that thought to reassure himself more than anything else, few moments later, he have left that moment of weakness and insecurity.

Harry arrives downstairs, after that, a unexpected blow to the head and getting locked into the dark cupboard. _I'm still too incautious_, Harry's mind suddenly popped up an image of Mad-eye Moody shouting "Constant vigilance!" Harry's last thought was, _HA!, _before he was consumed by the sleepiness, no doubt caused by the unexpected trauma.

_How many times have I fainted and woken up alone this year? Maybe ten, fifteen times? _Harry just shrugged away the nagging pain on the back of his head, he was used to the pain, since he began his not-so-cautious training in his mind power, fainting and constant headache became a frequent visitor. _What time is it? _Stepping outside of the cupboard, completely ignoring the lock on his door, he had opened this lock so many times he could basically recreate the whole thing inside out if given time.

Looking outside and seeing that night had already fallen, Harry frowned_, 3~4 hours, I have skipped my daily mental training, I can't start now, they'll be back soon. _Harry then decided to continue on to the backyard. Then walking straight toward one of the unnoticeable small bushes on the side, under there is the only two companion over the years, two grass snakes.

Strange though, maybe in some way affected by Harry's constant use of magic near them, these snakes seems to be relived of their natural "need" to be around water and at the same time changing their diet,. And , they don't seem to stop growing, unlike their natural brethren, who grow only to 2~3 feet, these two snakes are already at 4 feet in length. ss"Sorry for leaving you guysss here, the neighborhood iss doing a pest control sweep"ss.

The male of the two snakes seem to writhe around for a moment before hissing loudly, "Masster, no matter. The winter is coming, we must resst and prepare for our hibernation."

ss"I'll come back with a couple of ratss rats in a few days, then I'll see you two in a few months."ss

"Goodbye, master."

Then the male moved back alongside the female who never even moved an inch, knowing who arrived.

When the Dursleys finally returned, it was already 11 o'clock, simply one hour until midnight, when of course, Harry is once again safely "locked inside the cupboard.

"Oh, little Duddiekins, you go wash up and go to bed, I'll be there in a moment to read you a story." This voice, of course, belong to that skinny frame of a woman, Petunia. Her body was nothing but skin an bones, Harry once wondered, how was Dudley born, and how is his mom still alive? But he instantly expelled the thought as it came with an unforgettable image, one, to be simply put, resembles that of a starved giraffe and an oversized hippo, disgusting.

"You, boy, are you dead yet? If not, come out and get some food after we are all asleep, then you are to instantly return to your cupboard, don't touch anything, wouldn't want your filthy little hands to contaminate my furnitures." As sh walked by, she simply unlocked the lock, not bothering to check if the boy in there is conscious or not

_Ahhh, yes, the loving compliments_, Harry thought as a string of profanities blasted itself from his _dear uncle's_ fat mouth_._ The nicer of which are _freak _and_ little monster. The wonders never seem to end, do they,_ such a vile muggle family is related to him and Lily Potter, _mother, father,_ as these thuoghts drag him to reminicing the days when his parents were still alive, _my parents, my love has been forever buried alongside with you._

But his thoughts were interrupted by a strike of hunger and thirst_, my need to consume of water and food seem to lessened slightly, less frequent,_ nut Harry simply brushed it off as a result of constant and non-stop practicing of magic. Harry seemed to depend more and more on magic instead of relying on food and water to transfer the energy his body needs, whether that's good or bad, he don't know, but since he can't do anything to stop it, he just let it continue. After that, Hary simply ate and fell asleep in his bed, if it can be called a bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note: Everyone have their moment of weakness, especially the dark ones, try being a 22 year old, living his not-so-great childhood, no friends, no family. The original Harry didn't mind cause he thought that was completely normal, but this Harry knows better, and all he had to support him now is hate and the fact that, in the future, he'll be going one on one with the most powerful Dark Lord of the century, so you'll get why he's a bit twisted. _**VOTE AND REVIEW!! **_The reviews are my one and only motivation for writing, I need it!

_**PS I need a lot of reviews and character names, send the recommended character name in alongside the review, right now, I need the name of the snakes.**_

_**PSS The relationship between body and magic, I think it's true, the stronger the body, the more magic that can be transferred through it, the stronger the magic, the more it naturally strengthens your body. One limits the other, if one of them is low, it won't help alot if the other one is weak, like Crabbe and Goyle, or the original Harry.**_


	7. Kill

** Kill**

**Author Note: Response to a reader, "Why", thank you for giving me my first flame, and so, "Mankind have discovered Fire!", and thank you again, due to you, my marshmallows will finally melt and I can make some s'mores. And more importantly, just so you know, I really did wrote this story for the heck of it, I never really thought I'd continue with it, and due to that fact, I'm drawing out the story as I type, and that is kinda hard, cut me some slack if one of the chapters sucked and the others are okay, if all of them sucked, just drop this story.**

** Advertisement: Humph, sister, book, good, you, read**

**Disclaimer: Hi, my name is *****, I'm the writer of this book, as you all know, so, what I have to say here is that the characters and the story is not mine, this is just a fanfic, thank you for reading, and please enjoy the read.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

"Boy, why are you back so late?" Vernon shouted at the little freak that just came in the door at 10 o'clock, but when he received no response, he exploded.

"YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AS LONG AS YOU STILL LIVE HERE!"

But when his niece continues to stare at him, Vernon quickly calmed down as a freezing breeze seem to swept upon him, dousing his anger, _huh, it seems to be colder then before_. On Harry's face were a few evidence of tears, but that was not important to Vernon. If he was hurt, all he would say is that why didn't the attacker finished the job and killed him. Of course, he wouldn't say it in front of other, normal he know, but he had no problem with saying it right in front of the freak's face, in fact, it made him happy.

_I have changed_, Harry finally realized, _I am different from my old self. But that change was necessary, I will have a rough future, and mercy will only lead to my death, my enemies will die, and I will survive, _Harry thought as he remembered the last six hours.

__________________________Flashback___________________________________________________

"Hey kid, come with me, your mom sent me over to get you, both of your parents were in a car accident, we need to get you to the hospital right away." A grown man who looks about 30 said to Harry when he jumped off his truck.

Harry was shocked and angered at the same time, _how dare he use my mother as an excuse!! _That man continue to urge Harry to go with him, not knowing that his fate is already decided_. I can't do it here, I better go along with him to where it's, safe. _

With that thought in mind, the cold aura around him seem to dissipate immediately, and his usual expressionless face is not laced with urgency and fear. "Really? Is mom and dad going to be okay." Of course the man was temporarily shocked by the sudden change of attitudes, but he brushed it off as hearing the dreadful news, "Of course, what was your name again? Your mom just said you'll be here, she can barely speak now." _I WILL KILL YOU! _The storm inside Harry's mind is going unnoticed as there is not even the slightest twitch in his features, "Harry, my name is Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry, my name is Daniel."

After a half an hour of driving, they arrived in front of an old alley, "We'll walk to the hospital from here, it's just on the other side." But Harry knew that there was no hospital around here in about 10 miles, this had been the last straw that confirmed _Daniel's_ fate.

"No, it is fine here, this place will do."

With that, Daniel found that all of his limbs were bounded by seemingly nothing but air.

"What is this? Did you do this? Let me go!"

"Now, we can't have you screaming and attracting attention, can we? This will do nicely." Harry smiled when he found a small piece of rusted metal wire on the ground, "We are now going to give you a piercing, don't worry, it will look good." With that, the small wire floated right in front of his mouth, then slowly piercing through his bottom lip, but then his screams were muffled as the wire came back out through his upper lip, tightening and lacing his mouth together. The wire repeated that motion six times before tightening itself and falling limp. By now, Daniel eyes were full of tears, "Crying so soon? Why? Don't cry, or in the next few hours you'll bleed yourself dry very quickly."

In the next few hours, muffled screams echoed in the empty alley.

__________________________________End of Flashback_____________________________________

The next morning

Harry woke up early due to the fact that he wanted to see the news, and his hopes were not failed.

"Today, we bring you a very special report, we have found a corpse in one of the alleys behind a large number of abandoned buildings. The killer was especially brutal, all of the victims limb, including his head, was severed all of his features are unidentifiable due to severe burning. The police believes that this was done while he was still alive, these two are only two of the countless injuries upon the deceased victim. Citizens, beware. Have a good day, and once again, be safe."

Harry finished staring at the television, his emerald eyes were now filled with a mix of fear and excitement when a shout interrupted his thoughts.

"Boy! Stop staring at the television and cook us some breakfast!", by then Vernon has silently burst into a string of vulgarities, the center of which were Harry, Business, Harry, Killers, and Harry. _The same thing will happen to you, my dear uncle, when the time comes, I have patience._

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

Author Note: So, what do you think? Good, Bad?** REVIEW!!!** That is my one and only motivation for updating every single day. And, _**VOTE!!! **_If you don't know how, do this, go to the top of this page, click my author name, "Deskara Sundaskular", when you reach my profile, click vote now, and **VOTE!!! **And more importantly **REVIEW!!!**

**PS Love you all who is putting me as favorite and alert and all that, thank you, but please, review, it's been dropping**

**PSS I seriously have no idea what to say, but I usually have 2 "PS" after every chapter, so here it is**


	8. Arrival

Arrival

Author Note: To those who flamed me, I have 5 words for you, don't like it, don't read it, huh, that was 6 words, oh well. But, for real, thank you, your flames keep me warm at night. To all readers, thank you, don't forget to review and vote!!

Advertisement: Read, "No One Knows Me Like You Do", or I kill you, mmmkay?

Disclaimer: HP ain't mine, shut up

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Number 4, Privet Drive- 7:00 PM_

_The letter should be arriving in a few days_, Harry remembered this day because it's almost his eleventh birthday, and in his past life, the notification to Hogwarts acceptance will come. Of course, this time, a few things will change, for example, his _family_ will never know of him receiving this letter. With that, he himself have prepared a letter, of course, for the Dursleys in his, _leave of absence_.

_Aaah, speak of the devil,_ with that, he ran to the front door, on the doorsteps was a few packages, but there was only one thing that captures Harry's attention, a letter with a somewhat familiar writing upon it. Even with Harry's self control, he couldn't help but shake from the excitement, _finally! _Skipping the formal introductions, he once again ran through the list of materials he will need for his school life. "Humph", Harry grunted at the school work's easiness, obviously ignoring the fact that he had successfully completed all of the lessons once before.

_Humph, there should a week or two until Hogwarts, I should have time to acquire all the things I need in Diagon Alley before then_. With that, Harry ran back to pack his most important items, which, of course, is not much, little bit of clothes and shoes, some money his snakes have collected for him through these years, and of course, his most trusted companion, the snake themselves. ss"Zryin, Toxina*, come, it is time to leave this place."ss Hearing that, the two five-foot snakes awakened from their usual resting place and slithered through the backyard door, surprised to see their master gesturing toward an broken down suitcase.

ss"Sorry, but you two will have to stay in there for a few days, until I have found a temporary place to stay before Hogwarts, that is."ss

"Massster, we will obey." Obviously somewhat reluctantly.

Harry then continue to collect all of his items, when he finished, he darted out of the house and headed toward Diagonal Alley, leaving a letter behind for _his dear family. _

When Vernon woke up, he was surprised to find that 8 wooden sticks punctured through the bed, outlining his beautiful body. Startled and shaken, Vernon finally released himself from the confines of the wooden stick which seems to be the leg of chairs and wooden table.

"FREAK!!!! I know you did this, you won't get away with this, I'll kill you!!!!!" His roar left himself completely red in the face, but he was also surprised that he had not heard a grunt in response.

"Boy, this time you'll…" Stunned that the freak was nowhere to be found, all that was left was a letter.

_Dear_ Uncle Vernon

When you have received this letter, I'll be long gone, I'm heading back to where I belong. Yes, you know what I'm referring to, the wizarding world! It is a true pity that I can't see your face right now, back to the matter at hand, every year, I will return once to your house. Our score has still not been settled, you will regret those eleven years that you have abused me. Please, for your sake, do not attempt to harm me during my short stay, if you try that, I might have to shorten the days until the day of your judgment. With all my heart, I hope you don't die before then, after all, I'm still a child, I might not be able to control myself. Countdown until your judgement:6 years.

With all my heart,

HJP.

______________________________________2 days later______________________________________

Leaky Cauldron

_The first stop, Gringotts, then I'll have to return here to acquire a room. _After 2 days of searching, Harry had finally foud the place, the route was, unfamiliar, due to the fact that no one knew where this place was.

When Harry once again saw the towering building that is Gringotts, Harry remembered, I don't have a key! But then a goblin had ran up to him.

"You, what are you doing here, state your business."

The goblin had obviously mistake Harry as a muggleborn who supposedly have no money whatsoever. But, who could blame him, Harry is wearing an oversized muggle outfit which is now somewhat splattered with dirt.

"I have a vault here, but I have lost my key, take me to Griphook, he supposedly manages my account."

The goblin, temporarily shocked that this filth in front of him have a account that was under one with a senior status.

"You, stay here for a moment, I will have to relay this information."

Moments later, the goblin returned with another, Griphook. "So, you claim that you have a vault, what is it?" The goblin was obviously doubting Harry's claims, for he is now sneering in a Snape-like manner, if not surpassing it.

"It is the Potter's trust fund."

"Aaah, so you claim to be a Potter, we'll see, come, we will test your bloodline." Harry was lead deeper into Gringotts, leading into an office with a crystal ball embedded to the center of the room.

"We only need a drop of your blood, mister, Potter" Harry, of course, immediately obeyed, and when his blood reached the crystal orb, it turned from white to red, with some letter floating above it. _Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter, future heir to the Potter estates and Potter family vault._

Looking back at the two goblins, they were, to put it simply, shocked and obviously disappointed by the upcoming results. "Humph, seems we were mistaken about you, do not worry about the key, we wi make you a new one for a certain amount of payment, do you wish to access your vault now?"

"Please."

30 minutes ater, Harry resurfaced from the deep underground and headed toward Ollivanders, _my wand! _When he opened the door, a clear be rang through the seemingly empty store. "Welcome, I trust that you are here to acquire your wand?"

"Ollivander, I know which wand I want, I can feel it, now all I need is for you to find it."

Surprisingly, Ollivander was not angered by his tone, "Hmm, you can feel it? That is certainly rare, tell me where it is, I'll go get it for you."

"Thirty three rows down, left shelf, it is one of those wands, I can feel it, bring each one closer."

"Thirty three row… I think I know which one you speak of." Moments later, Ollivander returned with Harry's wand, "Holly, 11 inch, brother to the one that have given you that scar, I trust that this is the one." But Harry's attention had already shifted completely to the wand, before the wand even touched his hands, the wand was shivering, as though in expectation. Once that Harry's finger tips have touched the wand, a violent silver light exploded through the tip and blasted the counter of the store apart.

"Very interesting, such power… Harry, was it? Although I am happy that one of my wands have found a suitable owner I'm afraid that these damages will still have to be paid in full along with the wand, that'll be 35 galleons."

All of frustration flooded away by excitement, Harry returned to the Leaky Cauldron, where he ordered a room, before he fell asleep, surrounded by his two snakes, Harry thought, _this is what I want_.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note:I know that chapter was sloppy, but tell me, okay, review and vote!!!

PS .com/Biology/Zoology/Terror-and-Shock-The-Worlds-Largest-Snakes-Ever.115000- world's largest snake OMG!!!

PSS . see what wand you get, I have a Hawthorn, Gryffon feather, 16 inch, very strong, get yours.


	9. Beginning

**Hogwarts**

**Author Note: Sorry for the late chapter, I have a lot on my mind right now, plus, my sleeping time is during the day, and I usually wakes up when the sun starts going down, so, don't blame me.**

**Advertisement: Read my sis' book, don't know the name? Read the past chapters' ad**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, get it, don't? You are stupid. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

Diagon Alley- Leaky Cauldron

_Tomorrow is the day_, Harry sat at the top of his bed, in his hands, of course, was books. During this past week, Harry has swept through all book stores in Diagon Alley, even some in the Knockturn alley, purchasing all material that might prove to be useful in the future. Of course, the shopping spree attracted some attention, but seeing that he was barely on the beginning of the Knockturn Alley, there wasn't that much trouble, but even then, Harry had been the target for two occasions of attempted kidnapping.

Thanks to those experiences, Harry didn't dare venture deeper, there are all kinds of people in there, some, Harry suspects, that aren't even human. But the trips had it's prizes, the most of which are, of course, the mountains of books now stationed near his bed. Harry was even forced to buy an expandable 6 layer trunk in order for all the newly bought items to fit.

Although the book had never left his hands, Harry's mind were not concentrated on the "Basics of Black Magic", instead, his mind is wandering through the memories of his "past life". _Friends, the friends that I could have, if I want, I could… No_! Harry once again snapped himself out of the state of self-pity and reminiscing, _I don't need friends, power, all I need is power, power to survive, power to kill, power is the foundation of everything_. As Harry repeated this thought over and over again, the cold aura around seem to splash and boil, but the violent state quickly calmed down, returning to the frozen state it was once more.

Harry quickly cleared his minds and began packing everything into his new trunk, but stopped himself when he just focused his mind and everything just orderly flown into the trunk. He would have used his wands, but from an interesting book he found in a outer-rim store in the Knockturn Alley, the wands from Ollivanders have been given a tracing charm, intended for detecting underage magic. Absent-mindedly finishing the book he have on his hand, he just laid back down on the bed. _Snape, Old fart, hahaha, Voldemort, everything, in Hogwarts._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

King Cross Station

Harry had long since went into 9¾ platform, not waiting to see any of his "old friends", but, apparently, his scar had suddenly become vision-attractive. Unlike in Diagon Alley where everybody seem to neglect the fact that he have a lightning shape scar on his head, the to-be students seem to be amazingly observant. "Hey, look at that…" "You don't think…", but due to the coldness that seems to shout "Get away!", none of the "audience" dared to move closer.

Harry looked around, annoying, was it this bad in my past life? Harry continued to move his luggage onto the train while the audience stared at him. After the event, Harry continued on to the last compartment on the train, the last ones were usually for the first year new-comers or the seventh year outcasts. Apparently, Harry fits half of both description.

After a while, the compartment door suddenly snapped open, "Can I sit …", but when he saw Harry staring at him, he just shut the door and immediately turned around and ran. _Ron, this had to be done, _but he was quickly interrupted again when the door slide opened once again. "So, you are the famous Harry Potter?"

"Draco Malfoy, the disgrace of us purebloods."

Draco's face immediately flushed red from anger, "Disgrace? Do you know who my dad is?", accompanied by two over-grown pigs, his confidence seems to be higher than ever.

"That's why you are a disgrace. Us purebloods can be proud because we are stronger and richer than the rest, tell me, why do you qualify?"

"I am the future heir of the ancient and noble family of Malfoy, we are one of the richest families that still exist today, we can effect even the majority of the ministry's decisions." Harry's question seem to have thrown Draco off, as he instinctively answered.

"Everything you have, everything you said, it is not yours, but your family's, tell me, what is the foundation of your arrogance." Harry's face never betrayed any emotion, he was as calm as ever, in contrast to Draco's currently flustered face.

"I am of the purest bloodline, I am…" Draco started to pause and stutter, after a few moments of awkward silence, he simply shouted at his two cronies to rush Harry and teach him a lesson, of course, when they were slammed back onto the compartment door by an invisible force, Draco once again stared at Harry, this time filled with fear. "Draco, come talk to me when you have the answer, now, leave."

On that note, the limp bodies of him and his bodyguards were thrown out of the compartment. Harry then stared out the window, it seems that time was passing quickly, the sun was setting. After a few hours of thinking in solitude, it seems that they have finally arrived at the destination. After the process of heading through the lake, Hogwarts was in view, _Hogwarts, finally, I'm back_. Lacking the ability to fully concentrate, Harry absent-mindedly followed the mass of students that seem to empty a circle around him.

After a short interruption by McGonagall and the ghosts of different houses, the mass of students finally entered the Great Hall, immediately most eyes focused upon the shabby looking hat in the center of the hall.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on!  
Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

**Let the sorting begin!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author Note: hahaha, I'll just leave that right there, until tomorrow, and, to repeat muself over and over again, vote and review!!!!!! If you think this is good, say so, if you think this is bad, let me know, if you think everything is a piece of crap, keep that to yourself, k?**

**PS Hahahahaha, finally in Hogwarts**

**PSS My mind is still unsure of Draco's destiny, Draco lovers, convince me in your reviews, Draco haters, do the same!!**


	10. Slytherin

_Slytherin_

_Author Note: Late chapter, remember, I sleep during the day and wake up when the sun comes down, so be glad that I'm maintaining updates, and to the people who want longer chapters, no can do, it was decided by a poll, people want chapters everyday, so, ha._

_Advertisement: Yo, watsup homies, ya know, we chillin and everything but my sis wants ma peeps to know this, go read or whatever_

_Disclaimer: Yo, all of yall, Hp belong to Gramp JK, mmkay?_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_The Great Hall- Sorting Ceremony_

"Harry Potter" Upon hearing that, the students in the great hall first turned to complete silence, a few moments later, they burst into a larger commotion than ever. Although each and every one of them try to stay as silent as possible, a thousand whispers can amplify into a roar, "Harry Potter…" "Do you think he's…"

Under everyone's gaze, Harry Potter approached the stand, and calmly put the Sorting Hat onto his head_. Hmmm, very interesting, how do you know… Hahahaha, reborn, are you?_ Harry was, half expecting this to happen, _Hat, I will have to ask you not to reveal this to anyone_. The magical artifact basically had a hold on all of his memories, past or present.

_Hahaha, no worries, every year, my mind is sealed back into the hat, although it's active, I can not control this, body, once I leave this stand, I can't share this with anybody. But, back to the matter a hand, house, I can see that you were in Gryffindor, but I stand my ground, you'll do much better in Slytherin, there, you will find what you want._

_This time, I am determined to not interfere, to see if my true fate lies in Slytherin, _Harry was not lying,he in fact, want to see his fate if he hadn't forced the hat to push him into Gryffindor.

_If that is your wish, then_…"Slytherin!" Those words echoed around the great hall as every single member fell silent. The Slytherins themselves did not expect Harry to be sorted into their house, while the rest of the house are shocked that the Boy-Who-Lived was "evil". After a few moments of movement and recovery, the whispers are heard again, this time, not bothering to hide it.

"_SILENCE!"_

Dumbledore's words silenced the hall, the constant faint smile were gone from his face "Resume the sorting", while the Slytherin table were concentrated on the member sitting at the end of their table, away from all members of the house. "Harry Potter, wasn't expecting this, but, welcome to Slytherin." Draco, accompanied by his two lackeys, crossed the distance between Harry and the rest of the students.

"I could say the same to you, Draco, welcome to Slytherin." Draco immediately became semi-flustered, "Potter, if I were you, I'd watch what I say."

The hulking pig sitting next to Draco said loudly, "Draco, want me to beat him up?"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted, "Potter, you will pay for those words." Harry, of course, were not in the slightest bit concerned, "Did you have an answer to my question before? No? Come back another time."

"That's enough! Stop acting like a stupid Gryffindor!" A hulking boy who just came over suddenly shouted, on his chest was a silver badge with a shining "P". "I'm this year's prefect, Adam Joseph Gallucci, I welcome the both of you to Slytherin." Adam separately shook hands with both Harry and Draco.

"Very well, looks like another two excellent members of Slytherin." Another voice interrupted, this time, a female, "Prefect, Wendy Parsel." On that moment, the sorting have ended, and food had suddenly appeared onto the table.

"I am honored." Both Harry and Draco announced at the same time, while Draco grunted and looked away, Harry simply returned his attention to the prefects, who, in turn, were making an announcement, "As a Prefect, I must remind all of you", his focus no longer on Harry and Draco, but on the majority of the house, whose attention had completely shifted to Adam, "Once you have been sorted into Slytherin by the hat, you have become one of us, no matter of gaining glory due to excellent performances, or winning tournaments, or lose of points due to stupidity," when he finished this part, his eyes involuntarily darted toward Crabbe and Goyle, who is now stuffing their face with food, "The house of Slytherin share in your triumph and losses."

"Over the years, the other three houses had been waiting for a chance, a chance for them to win and kick us when we are down, and, because of that, we will take on all trials, endure all hardship, support all allies, oppose all enemies to secure our place, we aim to win! No matter the cost, even if we have to give the price of blood in Quidditch, we will win, without the triumph, Slytherin has no glory."

"Harry, Draco, as the best in these first years, I ask you to put down your petty differences, unity, is our key to triumph, divided, we will fall."

Silence veiled the Slytherin table as most of the house members stared at Draco and Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Harry."

"Same here, Draco."

"Very well," the ghost of Slytherin floated out of nowhere and sat next to Harry, next to Harry, the special coldness that especially belong to ghosts can be ignored.

Once everyone was done with their dinner, the food disappeared, accompanied next by mountains of desserts. Most of the Slytherin house had impeccable table manner, except for a peculiar few, but as a house, the table seem dull and dead, in exact contrast with the huge commotion in the Gryffindor. Not participating in the meal, Harry turned toward the staff table, Quriell, Snape and Dumbledore.

While the first two were both hot in conversation and staring at him at the same time, Dumbledore looked Harry straight in the eye, eyes twinkling more then ever. Harry felt a slight, persistent prod at the defenses around his mind, though weak, the attempt was continuing, Harry immediately focused most of his mind and shot it at Dumbledore's to break into his mind, _GET OUT!!_ Looking at Dumbledore in person, he seems stunned, his twinkle temporarily gone, while the emotionless face deepened into a frown.

"Now that everyone had finished, I have a few announcements to make, first years, the forest is forbidden from all entrance, this also apply to upper years," Dumbledore seem to have recovered, and is now staring at the famous Weasley twins.

"And, Filch had reminded me to alert all of you that magic is not permitted in the hallways."" Quidditch trials shall be held in the second week, students who want to participate may sign up with Madam Hooch."

"And lastly, the right hallway on the third floor must not be approached, if you want to avoid a horrible and gruesome death. "

"Now, before we all retire to our chambers, the school anthem." It seems that all of the returning students and staff had been petrified. "Everyone may go at their own pace. Ready, sing." As Dumbledore wrote the lyrics in the air, the whole school began si…shouting?

At first, Harry was eager to see what the proud Slytherins would use as a rhythm, but it seems that most of the house simply silently muttered the words as fast as they can. With the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, along with a few bulky upper years, while the others have been silenced by Adam with a cold stare, Crabbe and Goyle continued to shout at the top of their lungs despite Malfoy's rapid kicking as an attempt to make them understand.

Once the song ends and they were dismissed, Adam was emitting a cold laughter while Draco shut his eyes in desperation and embarrassment. "Harry, Draco, before tomorrows breakfast, teach these two buffoons the basic table manner, in one week, I never want to see this happen again. First years, follow me."

Lead by the prefects, the first years went down into the dungeons, "First years, remember this place, this is our common room, the password changes every week, Honor!" The stone wall slid open the cold dungeon, the first years instinctively allowed Harry and Draco to go in first.

"Boys over here."

"Girls over here"

As the Slytherins found their room and slept, Harry and Draco forced Crabbe and Goyle to follow them to their own room, "We have been charged with a task."

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Author Note:How bout it, good, bad? REVIEW AND VOTE!! I know that chapter was of the upmost sloppiness, but it's my first time writing so many characters, so tell me all your opinion.

PS Vote, dammit!!! The goddess in blood is winning!!

PSS Unless someone convince me otherwise, Draco won't be dying/killed/suicidal, but just for the record, I'm against all slash, don't believe me? Read my profile.


	11. Classes

Classes

Author Note: Read the reviews, I got way less flames then I expected, sorry about the not updating, I was seeing a therapist. Apparently they finally discovered that I have an illness, but, I'm back, though the updates might still be unstable, what with school and the psychiatrist and whatnot, this story will slowly continue. I haven't written anything in a while, please forgive me if my writing sucks.

Advertisement: You've all seen this before

Disclaimer: You've all seen this one too, J.K. ROWLING

* * *

_The Great Hall, Hogwarts, 7:35 AM_

A cold washed over the students in the Great Hall, truly waking from the usual sleepiness shortly after waking up. Some turned their heads toward the door while others just shook their heads. Those that turned their heads saw Harry Potter, alongside with Draco Malfoy and followed close behind by Crabbe and Goyle, all with dark rings under their eyes.

"You know, you really seem to draw attention", Draco muttered as they walk toward their table.

Harry simply gave him a glance, "We aren't friends."

Harry kept walking while Draco stood still, his face a deep red. As the small group reaches the table, the buffoons are now showing obvious difficulty in their effort to restrain to stuff their own face with the foods in front of them. Their face turning into a slightly deeper shade of purple with every passing second, and eyes darting constantly to Harry and Draco.

"You two may begin." Apparently, Draco likes this type of "authority", which everyone can easily decipher from his boost of confidence, give him a cape, a crown, and a throne, and he appear to be the king of the world.

The rest of the morning was spent in silence, with Draco's occasional attempt to start a staring contest with Harry, which he casually ignored. The book and the loaf of bread in his hands are obviously much more interesting than a foolish game with someone he previously the breakfast was over, it was time for the student's "first" class at Hogwarts.

* * *

_Dungeon, Hogwarts, 8:06 AM_

Within the Dungeon, the room, unlike the following periods, are only filled with the First-year Slytherins.

"My name is Severus Snape, I am your Head of the House, and of course, your _Potions_ professor. I only have one thing to say," Snape instantly announced as the last of the Slytherin students settled down. "Destroy the other houses, as long as there are no deaths or permanent damage, I will take care of it for you." Snape was surprisingly, warm, toward the class of Slytherins. "Do whatever it takes to win, do whatever it takes to destroy our enemies, that is the true meaning to being a Slytherin."

"I'm sure that this is not new to you."Snape said, "that is one of the many qualities that set us apart from the other commoners."

"Their jealousy, disdain, envy, or even disgust to you won't matter, all that matters is the result, who win, who loses, and power, do all of you understand?" By the time Snape has finished, his breathing was hard and rugged, and there seem to be a insane glint shining beneath his eyes. But, his excitement was soon hidden behind a mask, his voice once again turned to ice.

"I trust that this here today would not be revealed to any others, understand?", the whole class eagerly shook their heads, their eyes shining with different emotions, fear, eagerness, excitement…insanity, except one.

Harry was simply staring at Snape, showing no trace of emotions on his , of course, notices the only student that was not at all affected by him. But, he just seemed to stare at him for a moment, he recognized who this is, then instantly returned to his lecture.

"Unlike this lesson, the classes with me in the future will most likely contain some of the incompetent fools from the other houses," Snape's unique icy glare once again scanned the room, "though I will be as lenient as I can, those that disgrace the name of Slytherin will be dealt with the severest punishment."

While he said this, Snape's eyes glanced toward Harry and the two buffoons sitting behind him, who are now laughing madly, with no apparent reason whatsoever.

"But those of you that truly want to improve or learn at potions, to learn the art that grants both life and death, can come to me at anytime before midnight, and I will personally oversee your work."

Though Harry's attention appeared to be concentrated on Snape, his mind had already wandered back toward the two growing snakes and the pile of books stored within his briefcase. The knowledge embedded upon those texts attracts him more than the blabbering of an old enemy; he wasn't foolish enough to think that Snape's hatred toward him and his father will simply fade away because he is a Slytherin. Those 6 years in Hogwarts, and the 17 years for harboring those hatred did not necessarily just fade away in an instant.

"Now, this class begins, I expect the best of performances from this house."

Snape's eyes flashed a strange light before returning to the pool of cold, dead waters.

* * *

Days flew by unnoticed, and now, the sight of Harry Potter sitting alone in a quiet corner with a book of some sort has become a common scenery. Though the classes seem effortless to Harry, there is always a presence of a book between his hands. At first, there is constantly a group of students that would always want to seek T_he Legendary Harry Potter_ during this time, but after many cold encounters, the students seem okay to be leaving him alone. For Harry, the only thing that interests him are planning for the future, for example, in this year alone, there will be many things that would prove extremely useful to him if he were to handle it properly, the dying unicorn, the troll, the newborn dragon, Norberta, and of course, The Sorcerer's Stone. All of this are now in the hands of someone else, it would take more than power to obtain those things.

* * *

_Quidditch Field, Hogwarts, 11:13 AM_

Harry watched as the "past" repeated itself during the students' first time at trying to fly with brooms. The non-stop boasting from Draco Malfoy, Neville shooting off and then crashing, the leaving of Madame Hooch, and, of course, the discovery of the memory ball by Draco.

"Draco, theft is truly…"

Draco shot a quick glance at him, and immediately shot off as though in defiance, Harry's face unnoticeably darkened a shade in response, along with it, the temperature around him dropped to an even lower degree. This is obviously both a challenge and a taunt toward him, but the question is, should he answer it?

Harry shot through the skies in expertise, Draco attempted to lose him again and again in the skies. But Harry quickly grabbed the front of Draco's broom and half-dragged him back to the ground. Apparently, the chase and catch had nearly scared Draco to death, his arms and legs are as stiff as wood when they have both landed.

_He will only submit to me when I have completely overpower him in every realm_, Harry quickly made up an excuse for "losing control of himself" , ignoring the adrenaline shooting through his veins and feeling of long forgotten comfort of flight.

Due to the quickness from the beginning to the end of this conflict, not even the approaching Professor McGonagall saw Harry and Draco's performance in the sky, and so, the opportunies for Quidditch are long gone. Though Harry doubts that McGonagall would even consider about letting Slytherin acquire a great Seeker, seeing as how they already had 6 years of continuous victory for the House Cup. Perhaps she might have, perhaps not, but Harry truly did not want to interfere with history just yet.

* * *

_Charms Classroom, Hogwarts, 9:53 AM_

_Recent events should have been about Quidditch for me, _Harry thought, but due to the change in events, that obviously isn't happening. But he was instantly distracted by the content stated within the book which is currently embedded into his hands.

_Litheniu_

_An ancient brand of war/battle magic that requires extreme talent of the mind, as demonstrated through the use of their close relatives, "Auras" during the wars of old. This type of magic are often extremely dangerous to the host and to the people around them. Though the usage of this type of magic appears easy, only a few truly masters it. This particular brand of magic will appear as an aura brand magic that constantly surrounds the host until it is truly controlled, this is due to the fact that Litheniu is simply caused by a bit of the user's magic as a core, and emotions or natural elements as the spear. The emotion brand of Litheniu are especially rare, it is said that when fully completed, the Litheniu will easily destroy any and all opponent who come within the area with overpowering emotions. _

_*When using the emotion brand of magic, the host must be especially careful, the emotion of a million man can deal irreversible damage to the mind of the weak, which may include the host itself._

_*The only known way of improving the power of emotion Litheniu is by acquiring the emotion itself, but a man can only generate certain amount of mind power, feeble and worthless when it is put into the use of Litheniu, so, the art of Ilimency was born._

After rereading the passage over and over again, Harry was absolutely sure that this coldness around him is an undeveloped form of Litheniu_, this appears useful, but what is…_His thoughts were quickly interrupted due to the fact that a feather in front of him had catch on fire, and with it, his robe. Though the fires were instantly extinguished with a flap of the robe, the burnt material released a certain amount of smoke that dispersed very slowly.

This, apparently, drew him the attention of everyone within the classroom, alongside with the fact that he is not paying any attention to the class, but to the book in his hands.

"Professor Flitwick, why doesn't Potter have to practice any spells while we are working our arses off?" Ron asked in a very loud voice, obviously in a bad mood due to his repeated failure at the floating charm.

"Mr Potter, why aren't you practicing the floating charm like I asked_?"_

In response, Harry spared a cold glance toward the youngest male Weasley.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

A moment of awe struck the face of every single person within the classroom, every single piece of feather within the classroom floated toward the roof, moments later, they all began slowly floating back down to their original positions in perfect unison. The whole class were in a momentary state of shock, until they were all woken up by the sound of the bell, only to find that Harry Potter had already left long ago.

* * *

_Author Note: I know that this is crappy, but understand, I haven't written anything in a few months. The Litheniu part was messy, but know that this "aura" thingy is essential in my plot, so stay with me here. I wish I could progress quickly, but somehow I won't let myself do that. So, another matter, it seems that my chapter are shortening even more, to the readers who are actually still here, please tell me if that's true._

_PS Quidditch may or may not come for Harry, and even if it does, it don't come until at least second year._

_PSS Oh my God, I forgot what I was suppose to write_


	12. Halloween

Author Note: Maybe I'm back for real this time, I don't actually really know. But if you, the readers, will believe me, I had a reason for not writing/leaving. Though quite frankly I can not tell you the reason, because I don't know how to without a very long story. But enough with my blabbering, if you are here and reading, if you enjoy the writings of a strange young individual, and you still have trust in me, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to the writer JK Rowlings

* * *

Halloween has finally arrived, the effects of Harry's outbreak during his class has been silenced by the headmaster and strangely, never mentioned by anyone within castle grounds again, students and professors alike. Months had passed, and by now, Hogwart and its young residents are too busy preparing for the coming festivity to notice any single individual out of place. Students bustle around the castle, attending to their classes and discussing with their friends of their anticipation of the coming feast within the Great Halls. Decorations around the castle have been made, pumpkins, candles and webs are across nearly every corridor of the castle, and each professor have spent more than their share of time decorating their classrooms in accordance with the holiday (With the exception of Snape, of course). But a different set of tasks lies on Harry's mind.

During the years of his infancy, Harry prepared for his life, for he knew of the danger that awaited him, when he chose to walk the path of magic once again. His heartbreak, agony, and death served as a constant reminder of what awaits him once more if he continue walkin his old his "new path" can not only mean the training of the body and mind, but careful planning. Harry spent years, diving and digging in his own sea of memories, searching for information, searching for anything that could become an asset to his goals. And today, the day of Halloween on his first year, would be the day that Harry would put himself and his actions to the test. To truly see if the dangers and trials he have faced in his past life were merely trials and games by Dumbledore.

_ss "Massterr, it is true, there are beastssss, large and repulssssive within Hogwartsss"ss _

Harry was revived from his thoughts by Zyrin, who he have only recently commanded to search for any signs of beasts within Hogwart. Zyrin and Toxina have a talent within Hogwarts that are not available to humans, the ability to get access to everything and everywhere within the school due to the intricate sewage and pipes of the school. Harry taught them to avoid the students and professors carefully, just as the Basilisk did in his second year. Excelling in intelligence, the snakes have become Harry's eyes and ears within the school . And the snakes have proved themselves of more than capable of handling tasks, nothing is invisible under their radar-like senses.

_ss" Well done Zyrin, you have aid me in casting away the last of my doubts"ss_. Harry spoke softly to the male snake, one of the few who had accompanied him during the long hours of silence and solitude.

_ss" You have given us magic and life masster, your wisshhh is our command"ss _Toxina replied before they re-entered the sewage ways of Hogwarts.

As Harry made way to the Great Halls for the upcoming feast, he met Draco along the way, who seemed a little dazed and unfocused. Draco had attempted to maintain a relation with Harry for months now, and truth be told, it had somewhat worked. In his time, only Slytherins dared to approach the "Cold and Chilling" Harry Potter, and even within the Slytherin house, opinions are split nearly half and half whether to accept him as leader of their year or to leave him in solitude and forget him. Under these circumstances, the effects of his immature Litheniu, and his friendship, and therefore constance presense of the Bloody Baron had only contributed to denying everyone around him from making contact. Draco, who apparently wanted to prove to Harry that he was not worthless, never stopped the effort of trying to befriend Harry.

"Harry, would you come meet me at the Dungeons after the dinner, I won't be dining tonight." Draco stated to Harry, his mind obviously wandering.

"Why do you want me to meet you after? And why would you not be dining?" Harry said as his suspicion to grow a little.

Normally this would not interest Harry in the least when Draco's actions are of no concern and have zero impact in his plans. But today was different, today was Halloween, where a troll "unexpectedly" broke free inside Hogwarts during the Halloween feast in his past life, an incident which Harry now have suspicions for when looking back. And Draco's strange state of mind only propelled the growing suspicion even further.

"No reason, just not hungry, remember to meet me at the Dungeons, I will be waiting, bring your wand, I will finally prove to you that I am not worthless." brushing Harry's questions aside, Draco continued and dissappeared around the corner of the hallway. But Harry suspicions just grew larger. It was true that Draco always seemed to be trying to prove something to get rid of the label "worthless" that Harry had originally imposed on his head, but he was never the dueling type, nor was he the type to wander around without Crabbe and Goyle to bolster his appearance of power.

As Harry step into the Great Halls, realisation washed over him, _"Are these your plans, Dumbledore? Using my seemingly only companion in this entire school in place of Ron and Hermione to lure me to the Dungeons? To lure me to the troll and test my bravery and reliance on "_Friendship_" ?"_After taking a seat, Harry took a fleeting glance toward the Gryffindor table, which is now already live with commotion, not noticing the slight cold that had wash over them in their excitement. Ron, in an obviously heated argument with his fellow Gryffindors, and Hermione, sitting all alone in her corner of the Gryffindor table with a book between her hands, ignored by everyone around her.

_"I'm sorry Hermione."_ A wave of guilt washed over Harry as he saw Hermione, one of his best, and only friends during his previous life, alone and forgotten by her fellow peers _"I'm simply doing what should have been done". _The moment of weakness faded quickly as he shifted his gaze, the coldness returning to his emerald green eyes once more.

"Troll!" The bustling Great Hall fell silent when Professor Quirrell bursted through the doors, "In the Dungeon! There's a troll in the Dungeon!"

The Great Hall was silent for a moment with shock, watching as professor Quirrell faints and crumbles to the ground, the next moment the meaning of his message had been grasped by the students and commotions exploded within the Great Hall.

"SILENCE" Dumbledore's magically-enlarged voice echoed from the walls as he commanded the prefects to lead their houses back to their dorms.

As he fell in with the group of Slytherins, Harry felt a gaze on the back of his head. And he confirmed on that instance that this was all indeed a test, a set-up from Dumbledore to confirm of his qualities, and he knew what he must do. And like so, Harry finally felt the watchful eye disappear as he separates from the group and head towards the Dungeons.

He simply headed toward the general directions of the Dungeons, and soon, Harry no longer needed to know where he was going, simply following after the overwhelming stench of the troll. Harry knew he was getting closer as the stench grew worse, and as he turned another corner, he found Draco's voice, and the source of the unbearable stench emanating from a room. Bursting through the door, Harry found Draco standing not five feets from him, hand and feet trembling with fear, and twenty foot in front of them, a twelve-foot tall monster.

"Harry!? Wh-" Draco was obviously shocked and relieved to see Harry standing behind him.

"Leave, Draco, leave now." Harry interrupted mid-sentence, this was no time for chatter, the troll care not whether it was one or two tiny people he crushed, it just meant he had more to eat, so he was getting ready to charge.

"But we can take this thing on, me and y-" Harry once again interrupted Malfoy's sentence, this time, not with words, but a burst of magic. As Draco shot out the door, he heard "_Defigo_", the doors swung shut and locked themselves right in front of Draco.

"Now, lets have a little fun, shall we?" The first thing Harry did as the troll charged him was not to attack, but to relieve himself of his sense of smelling, which is vulnerable to the dangerous weapon called the body odor of the troll. And then instantly following with a burst of raw magical power, not bothering to shape it with spells and encantations, but simple, raw, magic power. The weight and power of the troll is nothing against this power, flying back through the air then smashing into the wall behind him. Blood rained on the troll as gashes and wounds appeared all over the troll's body, his thick, magic-resistant hide were not enough to protect him.

Harry's will to destroy grew stronger, this was different from his usual feelings, this anger, destruction was not cold, in fact, it was searingly hot. The usual sadness and despair of his heart replaced was replaced with anger and violence, the hunger of blood filled his mind. His Litheniu began to shift, from his usual cold to a boiling, searing heat, but Harry stopped himself when he noticed his changing aura.

_"No, this is not what I want, my Litheniu is developing, it is not stable... and this heat, no, this is not what I want, the cold and the darkness is the only option, nothing irrational and hot will be allowed..."_ Harry quickly calmed himself, "_Death is the only comfort_" No more hope of violence lingers within his mind, rationality once again came through him as the cold settled. And as Harry stared at the bleeding, writhing troll on the opposite wall, Harry felt sympathetic to the pathetic, stinking wretch, "You are also merely a pawn, but unlike me, you are weak, so weak, and pitiful..." With a wave of a hand, the troll had been decapitated, the head floating toward him, eyes wide with pain and fear. As Harry stared into the eyes of this creature who was alive merely moments before, his heart hardened to steel. _"Weak and powerless", _throwing the head away in disgust, Harry instantly start to get to work on the surroundings, decorating it to make it look like as though a huge fight has taken place in this room. Leaving magical residue of magic that only 6yr- and above student of Hogwarts would know. After he made sure that everything is set correctly, he began throwing himself at the wasteland-like area that he have created, smearing many troll blood and some of his own blood on the surrounding.

"Harry!" Draco had arrived with the concerned Professors, all in shock at the surrounding destruction.

The wounds on Harry's body was not fake, and he did many, many wounds to amplify the seriousness of the fight, so he's now currently near the edge of fainting due to blood loss. But Harry knew that his work is not yet done, there is one more thing he needs to do before falling to the creeping darkness.

"Draco, are you alright?" The instant the words left his lips, all of the professors looked at him differently, especially Dumbledore, who looks at him now with a faint smile on his lips. Harry had voluntarily chose to ignore the teary-eyed Draco and his response, afraid of losing control and killing him on the spot. But as Harry enforces the defenses on his mind and fade into unciousness, he knew that he had succeeded in gaining Dumbledore's trust, and fainted with a smile on his lips.

"Harry!"

* * *

Author Note: That was the end of the first chapter of my return, there were many chapters written back then, but they were all lost, so everything had to start from scratch, so speed perhaps would not be a quality here, no proofreads either, so I am not sure of the chapter's quality, apologies. As always, tell me what you think through reviews, if you think that's my way of forcing you to give revies, you don't have to, just some feedback would be nice, and it's also a source of motivation.

PS: Forgive me, to readers that have noticed, I have severely wrecked timings with the "Wingardium Leviosa" class of charms of last chapter, it's true that they had charms after potions, but Wingardium Leviosa wasn't until the morning of Halloween, which lead to Ron making Hermione cry and then whatnot. But perhaps that is okay?

PPS: Took 5 hours to think of a smoother way to create an event that didn't happen but leads to a similar consequence, and it still seemed bad...and just thought the writing was awkward, perhaps time/practice? idk


	13. Christmas

Author Note: I'll try to keep this short, but it is a habit of inserting this before every chapter. This chapter is hopefully a reassertion to my readers, to know that this story is indeed continuing, albeit at a slow pace. Forgive the slow pace and imperfect storytelling/word usage, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Rumors and excitement come and go, and Hogwarts is never without fresh new exciting topics. The rumors of the acts of the Slythein "Boy Who Lived" are washed away by the coming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. The near-decade old grudge between the two teams, and the centuries-old grudge between the two rivaling houses are much more interesting than Harry Potter allegedly fighting a troll to save a fellow Slytherin. And the fact that fellow Slytherin saved was the infamous arrogant Draco Malfoy only served to disinterest the three other houses.

But although the little conflicts and grudges are indeed fantastic topics of heated gossip, it comes as no surprise when Slytherin's Quidditch team once again defeats Gryffindor. Though the quidditch match did add more to the heated rivalry between the houses when the arrogant Slytherins gloated after the continuing victory streak, and the Weasleys twin, with the force of Gryffindor Quidditch behind the two of them, charged the Slytherins team. This brawl, of course, lead to a wide variety of punishments and point deductions by both head of houses. But it also came to no surprise when Snape simply brushed all accusations aside and blamed the rash Gryffindors for everything and allowed the Slytherin team to stand by and watch as all of the Gryffindor participants are punished by the mainly unbiased Professor McGonagall.

* * *

Weeks flew after the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor ended, the calender continued, and soon, the students of Hogwarts are waking to the last Holiday before the start of next year, Christmas.

Harry woke up, earlier than everyone in his dorm as always, and immediately began searching for the thing he hoped would be there; and indeed, there it was. Unlike Draco's mountains of gifts laying merely inches away from his bed, Harry only had two. Harry's attention has been so attracted by the familiar long present with the anonymous note that he completely disregarded the small gift that lied beside it.

Opening the present to reveal the powerful cloak of invisibility that once belonged to his father, Harry picked up the anonymous note. But instead of the expected "_Use it well", _the note was instead a small message.

_"This cloak once belonged to your father, and now it has returned to its rightful owner. Your father's main use for this cloak was pranks and sneaking around Hogwarts at night, hope you put it to a better use_."

Harry knew that this message was from Dumbledore, and its sole purpose was to give him temptation, to make him a reason to wander around at night with this cloak, and so he will. But as Harry revised his plan of action for this Christmas night, his thoughts was disturbed by the awakening Draco Malfoy.

Disregarding his own mountain of present lying at the foot of his bed, Draco face was red with excitement when he saw that Harry Potter was looking at his own presents, " Did you see my gift?"

Harry simply stared at him with a questioning gaze and shook his head. But Draco's question did allow Harry to finally divide his attention from his long-awaited cloak and notice the small gift that lies next to it. _Why was Malfoy so excited? _But when Harry saw what was inside the box, his gaze was frozen. He recognize what is inside the box, and the weight it contains.

"Malfoy, do you understand the meanings to the action you now propose to me?"

Inside Harry's hands now lay an emblem of a pureblood house, and judging from the look on Draco Malfoy's face, this was no doubt the emblem of the Malfoy family.

"I told you I would pay you back Harry, remember?" Draco spoke his words in haste, a crazed glint in his eyes, "You saved my life, now I'm giving it back, so what say you Harry?"

Without waiting for a response, Draco snatched the emblem of his family from Harry's hands and unsheathed a knife from his robes. Kneeling down, Draco seemed to have completely disregarded his personal safety, slitting his own wrist without a moment of hesitation. Eyes gleaming with excitement, and his blood spilling freely onto the cold marble floor, he began to solemnly chant. Slowly and surely, magic engraved into every word.

"By the magic that runs through my blood and veins, and the natural right granted to me as the one and only heir to the house of Malfoy, I here swear loyalty to the House of Potter, with the emblem of my house as witness, I shall be the shield of my lord, and the destruction of his enemies, from this day forth till time eternal, I shall bask and bow in your glory. Our magic will be one, and your enemies shall tremble with fear, for I shall forever be bound as your weapon, thus swear I , Draco Lucius Malfoy"

The emblem of the Malfoy house now floats still in the air, along with his pool of blood. Draco, seeing this, knew that his part of the oath was done, and now look expectantly at Harry.

_This was the oath of fealty for the purebloods during the Wars of Old. How did Malfoy know of this?_

Harry was obviously caught off guard by this unexpected offering of loyalty. _But this, this is useful. _These thoughts flashed across Harry's mind as hge decided to accept Draco's offer, his emotionless face turning serious and solemn. Harry then took his own emblem, the emblem of the house of Potter from within his robes and let it remain still in front of Malfoy's forehead. The emblems originally was disappeared and destroyed since the death of his parents and the supposed end to the Potter family, but, realising the importance of an emblem to a wizarding house of old, Harry immediately ordered a reconstruction of one of solid gold when he saw the emblem during the Goblin's blood test in Gringotts. And, his actions have been proven correct by the events occuring now, for this oath can not be done without the emblems of at least two houses as its foundation.

"By the magic that runs through my blood and veins, and the natural right granted to me as Head of the house of Potter, I here accept the oath of fealty offered to me, and my house, by Draco Lucius Malfoy, with the emblem of my house as witness, he shall be my armor, and the harbinger of my wrath, from this day forth till time eternal, he and his future house of Malfoy, shall share in my knowledge and glory, thus swear I, Harry James Potter"

As the last note of Harry's blood fell, the blood of Malfoy shaped itself into the emblem of the house of Potter and embedded itself within Malfoy's left chest. This oath of fealty was sacred to the wizarding families of old, and it has only been lost and forgotten as the wars had been made peace, and "Mudbloods" began intruding on the world of wizardry. This sacred oath that once resembled alliances of great power and sacredness fell in favor due to its unbreakable nature, and deceit had became common as the filthy "muggleborns" had begun contaminating the wizards that once only cared for power and knowledge.

As the Potter emblem embedded deep into Draco's heart and dissappear from the surface, Draco's face contorted into a mixture of pain and excitement. The power within Potter's body is now clear to him, and the magic appeared before him without restraint, affectionate to him due to the oath, but cold and distant due to the nature of Harry.

"Lord Potter, I -" Draco began to speak, but was instantly interrupted by Harry, as is usually the case these days.

"Go back to sleep Draco, pretend that none of this happened while on Hogwart grounds, this is no place for a discussion." Harry had much to think about now, and he dislikes people around him disturbing his thoughts, but then he remembered another thing. "Did your father knew of your actions, Draco?"

"No, Harry, I am my own man, the House of Malfoy is mine in the future, I do not need to ask him while deciding the future of my own family." Draco stated with an obvious dislike in his voice.

"That is not why I asked, as the current head of the Malfoy house and the current possesor of the original house emblem, he must have felt something during our oath. He may not know what you have done, but he'll no doubt have suspicion of your actions, you will have to deal with that yourself. See to it that you draw no attention to me."

With a wave of his hand, Harry dismissed further questions from Malfoy. This series of events was indeed unexpected, but there are also other things to worry about on this day.

* * *

Utilizing his newly refound cloak of invisibility, Harry sneaked out just as easily as he did during his past life as a Gryffindor. Wandering around aimlessly in the dungeons of Hogwarts reminded me of the sense of safety and freedom he once felt in the halls of Hogwart. But now a bitter taste also filled his mouth as he strode these empty halls, when he remembered all the danger that Dumbledore had set him through during his days in Hogwarts. One secretive test to the next, playing and toying with him as though he is merely a pawn in Dumbledore's own secretive little plans. Anger crept into his mind, but now he also felt something else. A small trace of magic, barely noticeable, and attempting to disguise itself to creep into his mind. Knowing that this is Dumbledore's plans and sensed that it posed no danger, Harry allowed it to enter, continuing to stride down the empty halls.

No surprise, there is now a barely noticeable voice in his mind, urging him to open a door he had just passed. If Harry didn't know better, he would have brushed it off as a subconscious desire and intuition. Turning into the disused classroom, Harry saw the reason that he complied so easily with Dumbledore's plans, the Mirror of Erised.

In his past life, Harry saw nothing in the Mirror of Erised except his family, for back then, that was truly, truly the only thing that he had ever hoped for. But now he wondered, what was his desire, what is his purpose in this life? That was the reason he wanted to see the mirror so badly, he was lost. And knowing that he will find his answers soon, he even disregarded the figure that his magic told him was there, just beside the opened door. It was obviously Dumbledore, with a few simple spells such as disillusionment and notice-me-not charm.

Harry continued on to the center of the room, staring directly into the depths of the mirror.

A mixture of emotion overwhelmed Harry, for what he saw was what he did not want to remember. What he saw was his family, living with him still, before the Voldemort attacked them. Harry released his restraints on his magic, allowing it to flow freely with his Litheniu. Overwhelming sadness. All that exists within this room now is sadness, the sadness of Harry combined with his massive magic resource overwhelmed everything within the room, also washing away Dumbledore's simple protection.

But the Mirror is not done, for it shows the desire of the one watching the Mirror. As Harry's sadness grew, so did his regret. _Why? Why did I not have enough power to change this, this wasn't suppose to happen! _He began seeing images in the mirror where he slew all his enemies, Voldemort, the death eaters, Pettigrew, and even...Dumbledore. Satisfied, Harry began to see a different image in the Mirror, where everything had been dealt with, he had gotten everything he ever wanted, he is safe, and there is nothing left, but peace.

But the illusions of the Mirror of Erised can not prevent Harry from returning to reality, and the voice behind him only helped him to regain his composure.

"You are powerful Harry, but you contain great sadness. Can you perhaps forgive an old man for prying accidentally and his curiosity? What did you see in the mirror?"

This was the first real conversation that Dumbledore had with Harry, " My family." That was all Harry had said, as bits of sadness began solidating his Litheniu once again. Harry remembered that Dumbledore use to say that love is the greatest weapon, and knew he had answered correctly as Dumbledore's faint smiled continued.

"My dear boy Harry, do you know what this is?" Dumbledore pointed to the mirror.

"I am not really sure, Professor, but I think this is the Mirror of Erised, or rather, the Mirror of Desire, I recognize it from _100 Wonderous and Magnificient Magical Artifacts_." The book, in fact, was not a lie, Harry would not make such a simple mistake. Dumbledore was obviously shocked that Harry had recognized the mirror.

"If you have read about it, then you must know that the images are merely illusions. Do not dwell on what is within the mirror, my boy, for it is dangerous to lose your grasp on what is real." Dumbledore put his hand over the mirror as he shared his "bits of wisdom".

"It is getting late Harry, we wouldn't want you to get into trouble now would we?It is Christmas after all!"The twinkles in his eyes grew brighter and he even winked at Harry when he finished his sentance.

"No Professor, Goodnight Professor, merry Christmas." Harry left the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Dumbledore alone, staring softly and intently into the mirror.

The next day Harry returned to the disused classroom in hope of perhaps chancing upon the mirror once more, but no trace of it remained.

* * *

Author Note: So, what you think of this chapter, as always, reviews are much appreciated. I know there are questions and objections regarding Malfoy, but know that it is really hard to fill in year one of Harry Potter! And his plans have to start somewhere right? So tell me what you think. And any suggestions for my writing?

PS: I read one of the reviews, saying that Harry is weak of mind, that is true. But that is because that is exactly how Harry is in my point of view. He is merely a boy, given an impossible task, and facing unimaginable danger and stress. And now reborn, he is trying to protect himself by being cold, also feeling sad because he is lonely, and he feels betrayed by the world, also adding with the fact that he is unable to prevent the tragedy of his parents. And after looking into the Mirror, Harry sees clearly now. He will grow harder, stronger.


	14. The Forbidden Forest

Author Note: If there was questions pertaining to the face that this chapter was so "fast" ( not really, still slow as hell, but in comparison), it was because I have some free time alone today, and that dosen't really happen often. I know that the blank periods between the updates are terrible, but I try to write when I have time.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling

* * *

Life in Hogwarts continued as normal for Harry after the encounter with Dumbledore at Christmas Night. What appeared heartwarming and interesting to him in the past became average and boring, class attendance merely became a duty, classmates are merely students who are mostly too afraid of speaking to the cold and distant Harry Potter, and books were his only companion. Within this castle there is now only a few beings who now speak to Harry, Draco, the ghosts of the Slytherin House, and the snakes. None are fit to share his burden and his plans, and so, Harry continues on his path alone. Hogwarts, the place that was once a home to him, had become almost the same as everywhere else, a place for him to read, and wait for time to tread on.

_Home, _Harry's thoughts became distracted as he dwell on the word, remembering the past as he use to. But this time was different, looking into the Mirror of Erised had aid him in freeing him from many chains of his past, his knew what he truly wanted, and dwelling on the past and of petty emotions will not help him in getting them. The mirror did not show truth or knowledge, merely illusions. And among those things, the term Home was one of them.

Harry continued to read from the "_Book of What Once was" _from between his hands. Within the book contained information of something that interested him deeply. There was something, a small chapter named _Life Extension_ that reminded him of events in his past life, something that felt strangely familiar, and would explain many, many things... But his reading session had to come to a stop when Toxina, instead of the usual Zyrin, came to report of their findings. Toxina, being the larger, more dominant female, usually much prefer hunting preys instead of reporting to Harry.

_ss "Masssster, you are correcttt. There is a newborne, a hatchling of a dragonkind near the Forbidden Foresssstss. His blood callssss to uss master, it singss!"_Greed oozes from her words, she slithers around Harry in anticipation, obviously eager for the hatchling's blood.

_ss "Calm yourself, Toxina, it is a dragon, however young, it is more than a match for both of you together, not to mention the half-blood Hagrid staying by her side."ss_Harry knew exactly what she wanted, the source of power within a dragon's heart and skull is a treasure for any creature, especially true for the reptilian kind.

_ss "But the female hatchling, Masster, she will grow fasst. Ssoonn, she will no longer be able to stay in that ssmall hut, she will be weak, inexperienced and alone, masster."ss_Toxina obviously does not want to let the meal slip away from her, urging Harry once again to act on the dragon newborn.

_ss "The dragon is female? No matter, perhaps what you say will be true. There will be nowhere to go for her but the Forbidden Forest, we will await her arrival." ss_

Bloodlust and calculation flashed through Harry's eyes. He had made many preparations and traps in the outer layers of the Forbidden Forest for the time when Quirrell will come for the unicorn, but some of those traps can also apply to a dragon.

* * *

Harry soon detected his chance when news spread across Hogwarts that the small hut just outside of the grounds of Forbidden Forest has one day suddenly gone up in flames. Dumbledore had even called to all the students that this was undoubtedly a prank from the senior students and that this dangerous action is unacceptable and completely intolerable. The prankster, if found, will be instantly expelled from Hogwarts if his identity is confirmed. This, to Harry, was simply a way for Dumbledore to cover Hagrid's tracks, but it has definetly served as a warning to all the other students of Hogwarts, even the arrogant senior Slytherins and the rebellious Weasley brothers have recently been acting as perfect students.

* * *

"Didn't expect the warning traps to catch you first, you seemed to already know that someone was trying to find you." Harry was walking toward the dragon "hatchling" who was now covered from webs of the Amazonian spiders that Harry had bought in Diagon Alley. Originally Harry bought the spiders as a food resource for the snakes during their travel to Hogwarts, but, discovering the plentiful food source in the Hogwarts sewage ways and the relience of the spiders' webs to everything but fire, Harry began employing them to a different purpose.

The young dragon turned her head and spilled fire from her nose, the measly sparks instantly ignited the piles of spider web on her body as they fell onto the ground. Turning again to face her cold and ominous tracker, her ember eyes filled with violence and brutality. As the dragon casted off her webs, Harry discovered that this "small" dragon was not so small after all. The female Norwegian Ridgeback, merely a few weeks old, already stood at about 2 meters in height and 4 meters in length, ember spilling from the sides of her mouth and wings outstrechted, ready to leap.

It is lucky for Harry that this young dragon had not yet learn to fly, or defeating it would be much more difficult, not to mention capturing and killing it. Harry was simply staring at the tense dragon, and it was getting impatient.

Obviously determining this small ominous tracker as prey instead of predator, the young dragon let out a screeching roar that pierced the night skies and lunged.

"Nivenso" The leaping dragon came to a complete stop as though leaping straight into a stone wall. Harry, had in fact, resorted to using spells and incantations against the dragon, for the dragons magic resistant scales and powerful body are a natural counter to unweaved magic. The young dragon quickly recovered from her split-second daze caused by the unexpected impact, she was obviously angered and confused. And when angered and confused, many of the lesser-intelligent dragons would only have two options, roaring, and fire, lots and lots of fire. And as expected, after letting out a deafening roar, she began spitting out a long trail of flames, engulfing everything in front of her for nearly a twenty-foot path. But with a wave of his wand, all of the flames appear to Harry as nothing more than a warm summer breeze, quite comfortable in the cold night in fact.

The dragon quenched her fire after nearly thirty seconds, expecting her prey to be burned to ashes, but as the flames dissappeared, she did not see a body, burnt to char, but instead, nothing. As she swerve her sperent-like head from side to side in search of her prey, she only heard "Difodio", as her world darkened. She screeched louder than ever before as a tearing pain reached her eyes.

The gouging curse had worked better than Harry had expected, completely ripping out the eyeballs of the Norwegian Ridgeback without causing any damage to its tissues.

"These will make a fine collection."

For the next ten minutes, all creatures within the Forbidden Forest could hear a dragon's frightening roar tear the silent night, slowly dying down until it could be heard no more. This of course, drew the curiosity of intelligent beings who are brave, or stupid enough to come to its source. But when the centaurs arrived, they did not expect what they see.

What lied in front of them was a image taken from the nightmares. A small, cloaked figure stood alone in a small clearing forcibly cleaved from its surroundings. Branches fires and blood scattered all amoungst the rubble, and beneath the figure was a creature. No, not a creature, but what was left of the remains of a creature. Her hide completely taken from her, spines ripped out from her body, insides hollowed, claws and tooth taken, blood drained, and her attacker was still not satisfied.

"It should be in here." The figure muttered while digging his hands through the skull of the dragon, though he obviously is not enjoying what he is doing, constantly wiping his hands. "Aha, here it is." What he now hold in his hands is an ember crystal, small and circular in shape, with some rough edges here and there.

"You have killed an intruder to our territory, young human, but that does not justify your acts of savergery and brutality, leave this place, and never step foot on our lands again." A white-maned centaur stood out from the pack and spoke to the figure.

"I can smell the stench of darkness in him, this, intruder, trespassed and hunt on our lands, by doing so, he had forfeited his right to living." Another centaur, black haired and black bodied, step out from amongst the pack and stoke, wildness in his eyes.

"Peace centaurs, I did not come to challenge, I came to rid your forest of creatures that did not belong here in the first place" The "intruder" was, of course, Harry, claiming his prize after he had slain the dragon, in fact, draining the fiery blood of a Norwegian Ridgeback did gave him a challenge, as most containers he had in his ring can not contain a blood of a dragon.

Unease overtook the centaur herd as Harry spoke, there was few doubts that Harry could deal with the dark creature, as the carcass of the dragon lied beneath him. But Bane was in a heated discussion with the white-maned centaur, attempting to change his mind, "This human has trespassed our lands, and he had a sense of darkness in him, we should kill him here and now and be done with it."

"No Bane, this human is merely a child, we can not take the life of a creature yet to age. And this child, he is different, can you not feel it?." Eyes blue and white-blonde in body, another centaur had joined in their discussion.

"Thank you Firenze, I know that you centaurs can feel what is now lurking in your forest, I am here for that, thing." Harry recognized this new centaur, for he had saved him in first encounter with Voldemort in his past life.

"How do you know of my name, child?" Firenze is obviously puzzled by the fact that the human know of his name.

"No matter, Firenze." " The white-maned centaur once again spoke loudly, and then turning his head to Harry. "We have decided, take this human to see the dark being, return to us after. And after that creature had been dealt with, never set foot on our lands again." After the announcement, the white-maned centaur looked at Harry one last time before calling to his herd, all turning away to the dark forest.

"Remember those words human, for next time, we will not be as merciful." Bane looked to Firenze and Harry, then violently shook his head in disgust, and spat on the ground before finally turning to join with his dissappearing herd.

"You are the Potter boy, are you not? There is no use in trying to hide it, we can all feel who you are." Firenze gazed at his herd who left him behind before turning to Harry.

"Figured as much, the power of the "heavens" are too powerful to be stopped." Harry said mockingly as he collected the final remains of the dragon had been stored into his ring, everything on a dragon's body is treasure, and he intended to let none of it to waste.

"Do not mock fate, Harry, for she can be a cruel mistress. Come now, we must go."

As Firenze led Harry deeper into the forest, sounds began slowly dissappearing, although all signs of life are retreating from where they are headed. "You feel different from what we expect Harry, there is much sadness within you Harry, and darkness..." Silence also seemed to have gripped Firenze, not continuing on with this topic.

"I'm merely trying to survive, Firenze." Harry stood still as something came to his senses. "Now leave, there is no business for you here anymore."

Firenze nodded, not speaking a word and then dissappearing into the dark.

"Professor Quirrell, come out come out, wherever you are!" Harry did not expect his spells of disguise to work, for he can feel the dark presense, and vice versa, so could he.

"Master, do you really? Now dosen't seem like-" A quivering voice in the woods came into his ears as it was abrutly stopped by some thing, "Yes, I know master, but the blood, it had only just helped you-" Once again stopped by a voice that could not be heard, the quivering voice is shaking more than ever.

"No use trying to hide it Quirrell, he obviously came for you." This time, a coarse and weak voice risen, " Who are you child?There is much darkness within you."

_Voldemort is a lot weaker than I thought, he could not even confirm my identity, _Harry confirmed his guesses and spend no time for mere chatter, "Avada Kedavra!"

This sudden attack unexpectedly did not catch Quirrell off-guard as he dashed aside with inhuman agility, the coarse voice rang again, "Leave Quirrell, leave now." Quirrell instantly disappeared with a large "POP".

Harry, was somewhat dissappointed that the killing curse had not struck, but he did not expect much more to come from it in the first place. He had completed what he came here to do, to confirm of the level of power that Voldemort still possesses in this state. To see whether the option should be confronting him or to bide more time, awaiting the chance to strike. Excitement overtook Harry as he looked at the moon above, this was the first time that he was the attacker, the first time that he was on the offensive, the first time he felt, powerful.

_You can run, Voldemort, but you can't hide, for I know what you want, Voldemort, the Sorcerer Stone._

* * *

Author Note: So, that was my chapter, what did you think? And I read a few reviews about the similarity in this story and the canon events, and here I'll explain why. Number one, I believe in the butterfly effect, that one thing will lead to another, and reverse, if nothing were to be changed, everything would be that same. So, that being said, Harry did not and can not change the course of history so early on, for Harry still wants to stay at Hogwarts, and his knowledge of history and the "past" events are his biggest weapon. Number two, out of the seven Harry Potter books, year one contains the least events outside of Gryffindor interactions, and since I have sorted Harry into the house of Slytherin, many events can not take place, and I have to write something, don't I? So I'm trying to make it so that Dumbledore's tests to Harry still exists, in order for more event to happen in the next few years. Number three: I construct a world inside my head when i read, so I try to make it as logical as possible when I write, but the flaw is that many facts are unknown about Harry's world, I do not live in it, and therefore have little knowledge. I can not make my writing completely illogical, so I am basing them off canon events when there is no room to maneuver at all. BUT, all that being said, changes will soon come, but they start at the end of year one of Hogwarts, and its effects will create ripples in history, and the difference will become larger and larger (most major events will stay, like Sirius or the Tri-wizard tournament).

PS: I read every single one of the reviews and take most of what is said to heart if it is constructive criticism

PPS: Holy shit I just realized my end-chapter author note is long as ****, haha.

PPPS: Think the next one, or the one after that, is the end of year one.


	15. End of Year One

Author Note: I saw a lot of reviews that disliked my writing. I am not at all discouraged, all I can is say is, don't like it, don't read it. I think my favorite is still the one from a reader who took the time to tell me I suck, but didn't continue on to spend the time to spell out "you". And as for other readers who have a terrible time reading my book, please stop reading. Not saying this because I hate the flame;in fact, it is another sort of motivation to keep me writing, but because that reading a terrible book is simply torture. I love to read too, I would know. But as for others who actually like my writing, or doesen't really like it at all but are still reading for an unknown reason, enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Harry rushes quickly down the halls that he had previously remembered as trialsome and dangerous, he was in the passageway that leads to the Philosopher stone. But as he expected, everything was different now. Fluffy was still the guarding beast for the trap door that leads below, but the trials that Dumbledore once instructed the professors of Hogwarts to build was mostly no longer there. In the past, Dumbledore had instructed the professors to design speciality specific trials for Harry and his friends, intending for him to trust in them, rely on them, and strengthen their bonds. But this time, nothing was there. Instead of the seven trials and beasts, there was only two trials other than Fluffy, who easily fell asleep when Harry tapped a small 2-2-1 beat with his wand. The first of the remaining two was a test of endurance and magical prowess, the solution was clear. Two doors on the opposite end of the room, a small magical orb in the center, and a bottomless pit below. This seemingly dangerous obstacle came as zero difficulty, eyes unwavering, Harry continued to channel his magic to the orb. As he reached the other side, Harry looked back at the pit and back at the paper in his hands, casually tossing it into the void. This piece of paper woke him this morning with a huge boom as it floated to his chest, and was the reason of why he was here.

_" Awake Harry, your enemy is here. The murderer of your family and the cause of your pain, he stalks this castle now. He comes for the Philosopher Stone, he comes for immortality!"_

Below was a constantly changing map that somewhat reminded Harry of the marauder's map, but its magic instantly faded as Harry arrived to the door before Fluffy. Temporary and trivial. After tossing the paper that was obviously from Dumbledore, Harry continued on to the next room, but he did not expect what he sees. It was just a simple room, square, no more than 20 square feet, a door was in plain sight on the other side, though currently burning and blackening with a hole in the center. Above the door was an encryption, it was a riddle, this was supposed to a riddle to open the door, but obviously Quirrell, or rather, Voldemort, did not have the patience for this triviality. As Harry also passed through the door through the gaping burning hole, he glimpsed at the riddle.

_What can warm you without heat, what can make you both strong and weak, what can you feel that you can not touch , what can move you that can not be budged?_

As Harry entered the next and final room, familiarity gripped his heart, he once again saw the empty room, he once again saw the Mirror of Erised, and he once again, saw Quirrell.

"Master, I can't do it, I don't know h-... I know Master, but, but-"

Harry simply stared at Quirrell as he fumbles around the Mirror of Erised, attempting to find the secret to the Hidden Philosopher stone. Quirrell's bandages around his head have already been taken off, so Harry now stand face-to-face with the Dark Lord that once was, Voldemort. Hatred, sadness, bitterness, a torrent of emotions raged through Harry's heart as he saw the culprit responsible for the way that he had lived his life, past and present.

"Are you looking for this?"

The stone had dropped itself into his pocket the moment that he looked into the Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had charmed it so that it can only be taken out of the Mirror by someone who wanted to find it but not use its power, and Harry never intended to use the stone for its power. So the stone now lies squarely in his hands.

"Master, the Potter boy has the stone!"

"Kill the boy! Retrieve the stone!" The eyes on Voldemort's face grew eager, with the stone, he would regain his former glory and power, the world would tremble beneath him one more. Instead of living like a mere insect in the form that was no more than a spectral illusion.

"Voldemort, have you really fell so low to rely on a product of Alchemy to live? Do you intend to use its potions of "eternal youth" every four weeks to hide from the tides of time? I expected more from you." Harry now faced the foe that was destined to be his eternal enemy, the man who destroyed his family, the man who killed him in his past life. A sneer now creeped onto his emotionless face as he see the once-powerful Voldemort now weak and shriveling, forced to share a body with another. "This is what you want, isn't it? This was why you have lied dormant in Quirrell's body for the past year, this precious little red stone."

Turning to the stone that had captivated Voldemort's gaze since its appearance, Harry's small smile grew deeper, "Watch as your hope fades. " With a burst of magic, the stone in his hands had crumbled into a pile of red sand.

Anger instantly contorted Voldemort's face beyond recognition, his red eyes filled with inhuman hatred and rage. "Kill the boy, kill him, now!"

But Voldemort's anger did not affect Harry at all, instead, he looked at the red sand in his hands. _As expected, a fake, Dumbledore would never have risked Voldemort returning so easily_. The real Philosopher stone would never have been so easily destroyed by magic, after all, it is the epitome of alchemy creations. But Voldemort had become irrational with anger, he did not realize this simple fact, instead, he became blind except for the Potter boy who destroyed him once more.

Quirrell was obediently trying to obey his master's orders, but a simple _Expelliarmus _caused his wand to fly from his hands. He seemed shock by this fact, as he simply stared at his hand, where his wand used to be. Without his wand, Quirrell does not even know how to react to this situation, so he simply stood there, lost and dumb founded.

"Professor Quirrell, beaten by a first year student, you were never one for _actual _magic." Harry felt slight satisfaction as he saw Quirrell's face flush red with anger and embarrassment, but his focus switched to Voldemort, "Look at you now, Voldemort, sharing a body with a lowly servant, and his magic have failed him, what do you intend to do now?"

Voldemort was beyond anger, and seeing as how he has no control of anything except for the eyes and mouth on his own head, he could do nothing except continue to scream, "Kill him, you imbecile, you are a grown wizard, he is merely a boy, KILL HIM NOW!" Quirrell, pressured by his master, simply rushed Harry, intending to catch Harry off guard and kill him with physical strength of a grown man. But to his surprise, Harry simply stood there calmly, with a small sadistic smile to his lips. And when his hands wrapped around Harry's neck, a triumphant smile creeped himself into his face as he began imagining the power and glory he would receive when Voldemort had once again resurrected and claimed dominance over the wizarding world. But his daydreaming soon broke off as a burning sensation reached his hands.

"Voldemort, your servant have failed you once more. Do you feel my mother's protection over me? Do you feel its power burning to the very core of your soul? Do you feel her anger?" To the protective charm that Lily had layered upon Harry on her death, Quirrell, while inhibited by Voldemort's broken soul, is no different from Voldemort himself, and the curse will do everything it can to protect Harry from his mortal enemy. Satisfaction reached Harry's face when he saw the pain Quirrell and Voldemort had recieved from merely touching him, the black marks were apparent on his hand. It was as though Quirrell's body was a piece of paper, and Harry's body was a fire source, his body was literally burning from the touch. But Harry felt this wasn't enough.

Harry took the initiative and rushed forward and clamped his hands on the face of the writhing Professor Quirrell. The burning pain caused by the rejection of the curse works both ways, the destructive pain that Voldemort and Quirrell now felt also applied to Harry, but watching the screeching and screaming figure of his enemies, Harry felt nothing but excitement and satisfaction. Long has Harry waited for this moment, and for now, he was not the prey, he was the predator. As Quirrell's body blacken and crumbled into ashes, Harry's smile grew wider, seeing the dark shade arise from the ashes.

"Voldemort, today will be your end. There is no more body for you to hide in, no more cowardly acts, face your death."

The Litheniu around him began to boil and rage, constantly fluctuating in a high speed. The existence of a ghost, a soul without a body, depends on a thought or an emotion that can allow them the willpower to continue the concentration of power even without the existence of a vessel. Every ghost is similar in the fact that they return to this world due to a strong thought, a thought that binds them to this world, if that purpose is gone, their soul will be at peace, and onto on the void, or return to the life force of the planet. Harry had guessed that the will to rise again and survive was what kept Voldemort bound to this world, and now, he intended to destroy it. Harry's Litheniu spread to Voldemort's soul like a disease, contaminating and infecting his thoughts until nothing remained but sadness and despair. If this was applied to any other ghost on this world, their will would disappear, their existence wiped from this earth forever, but Voldemort was different. As Voldemort feel his own soul dissipate in Harry's magic, there are connections from all around him, bounding him to this world, he can not die. Weaker than he ever had been, Voldemort escaped through the Litheniu and rushed through the walls of the chamber, escaping to the outside world.

Harry was, to say the least, massively dissapointed, but he was not surprised. He had always suspected something after reading about the existence of Horcruxes from the "_Book of What Once Was_", this had only increased his suspicion. But there is no time for him to think anymore, the magic traps he have left on the trapdoor under Fluffy had triggered and alerted him to the coming presense of another. After retrieving Quirrell's wand and casted a few spells with it, he had laid it in the midst of the pile of black ash that was once Quirinus Quirrell. Finishing the cleanup work, Harry simply raised his wand to his head, and put himself to sleep.

* * *

The first thing that Harry saw as he woke up was a familiar sight, the white ceiling of the Hospital Wing, the second, however, was a much less likable one, the face of Albus Dumbledore. They started a conversation, but Dumbledore never appear to care too much about what happened in the chamber, constantly turning the topic of discussion to toilets, or his small habits and interests that he himself once had as a child. The conversation, if you could even call it that, must have continued for nearly twenty minutes before Harry finally brought the subject up, being as passive and innocent-looking as he can.

"Professor, aren't you curious as to what happened in the chamber, what happened to the Philosopher stone or Professor Quirrell?"

"I understood what happened to Quirinus, the severe burning on your hands have told me everything I needed to know." Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh, obviously troubled, "But as for the rest...You are a clever boy Harry, I know you are, you can make decisions for yourself, and you will tell me if you want to."

Harry was screaming and spitting at the old man in his heart, but on the surface, he appeared to have been deeply moved by Dumbledore's trusting words. And then he started his experience through the chambers under Fluffy. Dumbledore simply sat in silence as Harry described his experience. He was surprised when Harry stated that he passed the bottomless pit, the test of courage and powers, with ease, and admitted pity when Harry effortless passed the following test through the hole that Voldemort had left behind, but the ever-existing smile on his face nearly open from ear to ear when Harry said that he destroyed the stone because he rather let it be destroyed than it ever falling into Voldemort's hands.

"You have done more than what most grown man would have done if they were in your place, Harry, few could have resisted the lure of the Philosopher stone, but you destroyed it without hesitation. And fewer even would any have the courage to stand up to Voldemort as you did Harry, your father would have been proud."

"You knew my father, Professor?" Anger raged through Harry's heart as Dumbledores mentioned his deceased family, but he looked as though he was eager for more answers.

"Oh yes, I knew your father very well, Harry, but that is a story for another day. I have to leave some time to your other visitors as well." Dumbledore winked at Harry once more as he turned toward the door, but before he made he leave, he had a final question, "Forgive an old man's curiosity, Harry, the answer to the riddle on the second door, what did you think it was?"

Harry allowed for a moment of pause to fall between them before he decided to respond, "Love, professor, the answer to the riddle was love." Harry knew Dumbledore was satisfied as he walked out the door without turning.

Moments after Dumbledore had walked out, Draco entered the room and asked of his health and what had happened.

"So, are the rumors true, Harry, did you really confront he-who-must-not-be-named and defeated him in the chambers?" Draco was obviously really excited, Harry is proving that his decision of fealty was indeed correct, "but you shouldn't have done it so rashly, Harry, many parents of the students of the Slytherin house had once been Death Eaters, they will not take this news kindly." A slight frustration found itself in Draco's voice as he have already aligned himself with Harry, what benefits Harry also benefits him, but it also works the other way around.

"I am the Boy-Who-Lived, it is inevitable that they will not like me, but that is a small and inconsequential problem, we have much bigger things to act on, and we do not have time for these pesky squabbles." Harry expected this to happen, though he knew that the selfish and cowardly Death Eaters that were once the servants of the Dark Lord would not make a move on him simply due to rumors, any news pertaining to the Dark Lord would grasp their attention. "Draco, I have other things for you to worry about..."

Draco left the hospital wing nearly half an hour later, a serious look on his young face.

* * *

Many students had not heard of the rumor that Dumbledore had deliberately spread to the Slytherins, but even if they had heard of the rumors, many would not believe it. So, the days continued, the school year was coming to an end, and all students had other things to worry about other than Harry Potter who was recently released from the Hospital Wings. As the final day passed on, every house knew who was going to win the house cup, the mountain of green emerald in the house point hourglass that towered above the other three houses was evident enough. But even so, when Dumbledore once again announced the Slytherin house as winner of the House Cup for the eigth year in a row, a roar rose from the usually quiet Slytherin House. The young snakes were also human, though many of them view things differently from those of the other houses, this achivement and honor upon the house of Slytherin created a unified sense of glory among them, and so, they celebrate.

* * *

"Lord Potter, where will you go for the summer?"

Harry and Draco stood amongst the pack of students boarding the train. The piles of suitcases was evidence enough to see that the school year had ended and everyone is returning home. But Draco knew that Harry only had one place to go for the summer, a house of Muggles.

"I will have to return to the Muggles for now, Dumbledore had placed a charm in that filthy house to ensure that I will at least return to it once a year. But that is merely a stop. I'm returning home, Draco, my real home." Longing filled his eyes when Harry thought of the properties that belonged to the Potter family, that belonged to him. He had seen the list last year in Gringotts when the goblins had taken him in for the blood test, and his main goal was the one on top of the list, the original Potter family house, the Potter Estate.

"Draco, remember what I told you. Search for what we need after dealing with your father's suspicions, do not fail me now." Harry signaled Draco one last time before he boarded the whistling train. Draco had access to many ancient knowledge that he did not, and knowledge is power, especially true in the wizardry world. Before Draco had time to reply, Harry turned from the train, suitcase in hand, walked behind a stone pillar and disappeared with a light "pop".

* * *

Author Note: I think this was the longest chapter inserted into the story yet, so, how do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in reviews, it is one major source of motivation for me, as I read each and every single one. And I try to respond to every reviews that help me or perhaps correct me when I'm wrong. Anyways, I thought that there are many places within this chapter that have been way too clunky, doesn't really flow well, But I didn't really have the time to correct it too much, but tell me what you guys think. Thanks for reading.


	16. Plant

Author Note: There's a lot of things that are going on again, so my writing has slowed down considerably. Please forgive me, and thank you to all the readers who took interest in this book and cared to give me reviews, you are a major source of motivation to me. I actually had a lot to put into this when I was writing the chapter, but I've basically completely forgotten what I was going to say. So without further adieu, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowlings

* * *

Harry now stood in the center of the Potter Estate, the castle-like mansion and the land for miles around once belonged to his ancestors, and in turn, now belongs to him. The magical defenses surrounding the Potter Estate automatically dissolved as his blood calls to the enchantments. The enchatments extend across every inch of ground on the Potter Estate, and when Harry feel them dissolving around him, it was as though the mansion recognize him and his bloodline, welcoming his return. Harry now walk slowly in the enormous garden of the Potter Estate, and there is a reason that this will be his first place of visit before the Potter Estate's library, dungeons, or hidden vaults. According to the tablet engraved before the entrance to their garden, those are not the most valuable things that have been passed down through the generations.

_Here rests Elrieth, the Treant of Fate, return, Potter descendants, when you are lost, return, Potter descendants, when you are weak, return, Potter descendants, when you are without hope, awaken our knowledge with our noble and ancient bloodline, and nothing shall be made unknown_

Harry was barely able to control his excitement when he learned of the treant's existence, especially knowing that it is a treant awoken from Tree of Fate. Treants, similar to the other magical beings that near unlimited or unidentifiable lifespan, is a vault of knowledge just waiting to be opened. A simple library is not enough to describe the immeasurable knowledge accumulated through the sands of time. It is not unheard of, nor rare for treants or pureblood dragons or magical beings of such to endure several millenium, witnessing the rise and falls of countless nations and empires. Those knowledge would be priceless to him right now, even more important than the recordings or legends in the enormous library of the Potter Estate. Though that is mainly due to the amount of time required to look through unspecific books for unspecific topics and time required to crack each individual enchantment and magical protections on the books of value.

Spending the next half an hour traversing the maze-like garden of the Potter Estate, Harry was surprised he didn't see it before standing right in front of it when he had actually found what he came here searching for. What stands in front of him is an enormous tree that looks to be at least three hundred and fifty feet in height and fifty feet in diameter. This enormous tree shows no sign of age except for its enormous size, nor does it showed signs of active life, as many birds had made its branches their home, swaying slowly and gently in the wind. But a deep and ancient consciousness, along with an enormous power of life awokened as Harry spilt his blood onto its branches. Some sort of face with human-like qualities began to appear onto to the ancient crevasses of the tree's bark. But before Harry could ask the questions in his heart, a booming voice began to rang in his mind, the voiced echoed within his head, completely ignoring the defenses that Harry had built during all the years of his infancy.

_I am Elrieth, Treant awakened from the Trees of Fate, the Witness and Onlooker of Time, and bearer of duty and knowledge. I have awoken from my slumber, Potter descendant, to fulfill my duty to your blood, ask, and you shall be answered._

The voice was slow and heavy, and the consciousness that were behind the words emitted power, power so ancient and enormous that Harry could not identify what it was at all. But once the treant saw the boy who stood in front of him, his voice stopped along with his movements, and a wave of sadness and happiness washed over all beings for miles around as the ancient being that had melded himself into nature began to grow unsteady.

_Harry, is that you? How can you be here? Never had any strand of fate showed that you would return. This is impossible... No, I see now, new strands are forming... Why, Harry, why have you chosen to return here, this was not your destiny!_

The face on the tree showed an extensive variety of emotions as he paused for a huge amount of time after his sentence, mixtures of grief and sadness, relief and happiness, but what came last, was acceptance. Harry stood in silence in front of Elrieth during all this, allowing the waves of emotions of the treant to wash over him, as did the other beings for miles around. Harry knows the treant will answer all his questions to him in time, and there was no need for haste.

Finally, after nearly ten minutes standing in silence, Elrieth's voice finally rang again. _I see now, I see what must be done, and I have seen my path. _Relief and acceptance was obvious in his voice as he stated this. And when he looked at Harry, the look was undeniably that of guilt and sadness.

I_told your parents that you would be safe in that hiding place, Harry, I am sorry, but I have spoken the truth._

A sudden wave of anger rushed at Harry's mind as he heard of this news, all his originally questions forgotten, all that fills his mind now was the fate of his family. Could it have been changed?

_I know of your doubts and anger Harry, but in truth, your parents could not be saved, in every forseeable strand of fate, they would have given their life for you to survive, and survive you did. When you were born, all the plants and animals on this side of the planet knew of your birth, we knew of your arrival and rejoiced because of it. We knew you were the savior who would save us from the contamination and destruction of a wizarding war, I could not let you die. But you have changed, Harry Potter, you have changed. I will answer you, as my duty to the bloodline of the Peverell and Potter family, I will answer you, but beware the consequences that comes with these knowledge. And let me be an example to you of what happens when you intervene with fate._

The treant began speaking in haste, and made no attempts to stop when Harry voiced his questions many times during the times of his speech. _Your first question, question of power. But before I answer you, I must first, in turn, ask you questions. Do you know where magic comes from, do you know where is the source, and do know where there is more?_This time, the Treant intentionally paused for a long time, obviously awaiting a response from Harry. But when he saw that no answer was coming from Harry, he once again began to talk, obviously not intending to stop for anything anytime soon.

_So much knowledge has been lost. Do you know why there are so many wizarding wars in the past, but only the most recent one has been named as the first wizarding wars, and Voldemort was the most powerful "Dark Wizard" of all time? Because the past century has been times of peace. Before that, were the true wars of the wizards, the wars of massive families and alliances of old, wars that pitted nations and empires against each other, wars that changed the face of this world. There were no classifications of light or dark magic back then, there were no wizard governing party, there were merely the pureblood alliances of old, fighting with teeth and bone for survival and the dominance over other wizards and their knowledge. Much blood was spilt, and many knowledge was lost, even most of the families of old had been so deeply injured that they fell into hiding, which was recorded in the history of Muggles as the Dark Ages, the rise of Christianity, the rise of the church. But they are merely hiding, Harry, They are not gone, the purebloods are waiting for the chance to resurface, and when that time comes, nothing will ever be the same again. The Potter family, or rather, the Peverell family, was once one of those pureblood families, but we have fall too far from grace, the bloodline had declined. But do not be dissappointed Harry, our massive reservoir of knowledge still remains, our heritage has not yet been broken. I will finally finish my duty before the time of my end comes, I will have finished the task that was charged with me, you shall be the successor of the knowledge of the Potter family as you rightfully should be._

When Elriteh spoke of this, his voice obviously emitted a sense of proudness and honor. The ancient treant takes a deep breath, and it seems strange as the weather began to darken, what merely moments before were skies of blue became dark and cloudy. But the treant appeared to paid no mind to this strange occurence, and treaded on with his words as he continued to speak in haste.

_Your second question, question of knowledge. Yes, Harry, it is as you have suspected, Horcruxes exist, and that is the reason Voldemort still exists to this day. I can only glimpse of the number that he attempted to create... Seven. But Harry, he have taken to extreme measures to hide their image and their location. I can not help you any further in this matter, except for one... that scar on your head Harry, I can sense a piece of Voldemorts soul in there, you are one of the Horcruxes. It has hidden itself deep within your soul, it is one of the causes of your darkness._

Lightning began crackling in the dark clouds above, an obvious storm is brewing, as the treants words continue, the lightning sparks are becoming more and more frequent.

_Your third and final question, Harry, the question of Immortality. I can feel it Harry, there is a chance. In your future you will encounter the love of your life. You will no longer be alone, she will tread this path with you. On this path you will face unparalleled danger, but if succeeded, she will accompany you till the ends of time. Cherish her Harry, for she is your only chance of success and survival. Power, Harry, grow and flourish, on this day, fate had been altered, the path had been changed, but in order to follow that path, you must have power, the power to change fate itself. For in the sands of time, nothing should be immortal._

As the treants words fell, the lightning began striking all around the garden, some even near Harry, as though threatening him to leave.

_My time have come, I have revealed too much, and this is my fate. Do not attempt to stop it Harry, this is what I have chosen. Forgive me Harry, for not following you on the path to greatness. But I have lived too long Harry, and seen too much. I answered the questions of yours desires, out of my duty to your bloodline and my care to you. Though I have not moved an inch from this place of my slumber for over three thousand years, I had witnessed your birth and your childhood through the sands of time, you were like a child to me, as was all the members of the Potter family. And my answers, they will lead you to power, but also to darkness. You are the last of the Potter bloodline, I can not stand by and watch as you walk into the abyss, Harry... Forgive me for taking the coward way out._

With those last words and a wave of his branch, an orb of green light submerged into Harry's skull and transported Harry off the grounds of the Potter Estate. _Such power!_ Harry felt nothing when he was pushed off the grounds of his old home, nor could he return, as an invisible barrier now blocks his entry to the grounds of the estate. He could do nothing, as all of his might cause nothing more than a small ripple to the treant's magic. Harry stood outside and watched, as the final Lightning finally landed on the towering treant with a deafening crack, and see the long-protector and guidance of the Potter family goes up in flames. He could feel the love and protection that came with the green orb which now lies dormant in his mind, the orb was the Treant's last gift, the true inheritance of the Potter family. The last of the treant's will of power merely gave him two words before they dissappeared, leaving him with the knowledge of the ancients. _Grow, flourish_. Harry notice a small droplet on the grass beneath his feet, perhaps it was rain? But as he stared up into the sky, the darkened clouds had already dispersed, and nothing was left but for clear blue skies for miles around.

* * *

Author Note: Tell me what you think of this chapter, I know that this chapter dosen't really have a lot of things in it. This is kind of like a settings page where the treants create opptortunities and explain things to Harry(and the readers) so that many other things would seem logical. So, tell me what you think.

PS. The next chapter would perhaps be the beginning of year two


	17. Pause

This is an apology to the readers who actually read this book, unfortunately, this book has to be put into another hiatus shortly after I began writing on it again. This is due to the fact that Ihave no time to access the internet and the fact that I have to prepare for moving. And preparation for college after moving. I apologize to all my readers again. And this page will be deleted when I re-continue working on this book. Sad thing is I don't know how long that will be before I find another stable source of internet, but I hope it will be soon.

Hope to write again soon, DS


End file.
